NAMCO X CAPCOM: Universal Tournament
by MidnaGamer
Summary: Saya gains almost all the 'Cores' of the universes that exist. Allowing her to take control of almost all of existence. From Klonoa's universe, to Megaman's, and even more. But when Saya goes to Shibuya just to see how earth has turned out for one more time, events take a complete turn for earth's warriors Reiji and Xiaomu...
1. Reiji Arisu

_10 years ago in Japan... there existed two organizations who were at war with each other. Shinra, and Ouma. Shinra discovered a relic that could change the entire world, or even the whole universe. Ouma wanted to have this kind of power in their own hands so badly. But what was to come, none of them had ever expected._

_This story begins on the 17th of may, 2012 in Takayama Japan..._

**NAMCO X CAPCOM: UNIVERSAL TOURNAMENT**

**CHAPTER I: Reiji Arisu**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the distance. There was an adult human with a black beard and black/white hair wearing a full set of white japanese armour, along with a girl with red eyes, long yellow hair and brown ends, wearing a short black chinese dress along with a open red vest, red slippers, a few pearl necklaces around her left arm and black fingerless gloves. They were both sitting on a bench in the backyard of the man's house in Takayama looking at the sun setting in the distance.

"Xiaomu..." Said the man towards the girl. She turned with her head towards him and replied back with "Hm? What is it Shougo?"

"...You told me you were actually a Kistune, correct?" said Shougo Arisu afterwards towards Xiaomu. "Yep. Why...?" she replied back slowly.

Shougo Arisu then slowly smiled and said "That's good... I have a favor to ask of you, Xiaomu. See, i want you to take my son to train him further and make him officially join our group, Shinra."

Xiaomu seemed surprised. "Wait, you have a son?!" she said loudly towards Shougo Arisu.

"Yeah... i just wanted to save it for a moment like this. His name is Reiji. He is currently fourteen years old. Ahh, seeing a kid grow up, sure brings me back to the good old days..."

"Oh my god, congratulations! Wait- A special moment...? What do you mean? This seems like almost any other regular day. Although it's strange you even called me over to your house... You make it seem like you're going to die or something..." said Xiaomu towards him while looking a bit worried. Shougo Arisu chuckled a little bit and then said "Well... i may, soon enough." Xiaomu seemed completely surprised and replied back with "Eh?! B-but... you aren't even that old yet! How could you say that?!"

Shougo Arisu spoke up and said with a straight face, "_Saya _is after me..." Xiaomu scratched her head a bit out of confusement. "Saya? Who's that?" Shougo Arisu then replied back with "You don't know her? She is a high-ranked agent from Ouma. She seems to have found a clue to a way to rule the whole universe..."

He then grabbed what seemed like a small, but really wonderful and legendary orb out of his pocket. It had one little star passing through it. Xiaomu couldn't help but think about what it was. "Wait, what is that?" she said while pondering.

Shougo Arisu held it up closer to Xiaomu for her to see. "This is the core of our universe."

"The core?" asked Xiaomu. Then Shougo Arisu replied with "Indeed... the core holds the true power of everything that is around us for millions and millions of years. She seems to be after this thing..." Xiaomu seemed pretty amazed and replied with "Ooooohhh... But wouldn't it be better to just hand this over to her? If you do that, she'll leave you alone."

Shougo Arisu looked a bit sad and replied to her with "I can't do that. If I let the core fall into the hands of Ouma, who knows what will happen. Please, will you do me the favor? It is my last request for you..." Xiaomu turned a bit sad after hearing that and replied back to him with "...O-okay..."

Shougo Arisu seemed relieved to hear that from Xiaomu and said "Thank you, Xiaomu. Well... by tomorrow morning around 7AM, i'll send him off from here. Take good care of my son Reiji, okay?"

"Mm..." Xiaomu began to tear up a little bit and said softly to Shougo _"It's been fun these few years working with you..."_

_"Same..."_ he replied back. Shougo Arisu then tightly hugged Xiaomu against himself while they closed their eyes together.

* * *

_Time passed, and it was now the next day, 18th of may 2012, 6:31AM._

The sun was slowly rising upwards. Over at the house of family Arisu on the inside, the son of Shougo Arisu, Reiji Arisu, came walking downstairs and into the living room. He had black/white hair and was currently wearing his casual clothing. He then noticed his dad sitting and meditating on the floor. After staring at him for a bit, Reiji decided to speak up to him and say "Hey, father."

Shougo Arisu slowly reopened his eyes and looked at his son. He replied softly with "Son..."

He then gave his own son a tight hug. Reiji Arisu seemed a bit surprised, but also confused. "H-hey, father... what is the matter? You seem a bit... different." he said.

"Son, this may be the last day you will ever see me..." said Shougo. Reiji Arisu seemed confused from hearing that and replied back with "What do you mean, father?" Shougo Arisu immediately replied back with "Listen. One of my partners named Xiaomu will come over here soon to take you in. Stay with her, it's for your own safety."

Reiji Arisu seemed a bit worried and said "I don't understand, father. Why, all of the sudden?"

"It is for reasons i can't tell you yet... But-" before Shougo Arisu could finish his sentence, the front door of their home got kicked through incredibly hard. It was by a girl who had white hair with two black ends, yellow eyes, an open black jacket with a red bra, chains and belts around her, black fingerless gloves, black denim shorts with white tear details under it, black leggings and brown leather boots. She also seemed to be carrying an arsenal of weapons with her. Reiji confusingly stared at her, but Shougo Arisu seemed a bit furious. "I know you have the core, Shougo." said the girl. Shougo Arisu then replied back with _"Saya...!"_

"So, where have you hidden it, Shougo? If you will just hand it over, there will be no issue between us. I know you currently have it somewhere." said Saya calmly towards Shougo Arisu. Shougo then loudly replied back with "Like hell i'd ever tell you. You want to fight?!" while grabbing his own katana, and then immediately standing in his fighting stance. "Well, come at me!" he yelled.

"Oh... so that's how it is gonna be, huh?" Saya sighed and then grabbed her own katana as well. Reiji Arisu then interrupted his father and said "Father, let me fight her. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No! Run away, go as far as you can, my son!" Shougo yelled back at Reiji, which shocked him a bit. Then Saya laughed and said "Ohh, you have a son? Hehe. Well, this is surely interesting." She then started to clash her katana with Shougo Arisu, which he tried his best to clash back. Reiji Arisu seemed in a bit of a panic and fury, and ran over into the backyard. The two were clashing swords pretty hard and loudly. Eventually Shougo accidentally dropped his guard while clashing, to which Saya tried to stab him as hard through the chest with her own katana as possible. She yelled "You dropped your guard. Now, die!"

But just before she hit him through the chest, Reiji Arisu reappeared in front of Shougo Arisu and clashed one of his father's katanas he held in his hands with that of Saya's. She seemed surprised and thought to herself _"What...?"_

"Son! What have i told you?! Why do you still-?!" his father yelled. then Reiji Arisu immediately replied back with "I can't let you die here...!" Although Reiji Arisu put up a bit of struggle while clashing, Saya was way too strong and pushed Reiji Arisu back. She then immediately slashed Reiji in the head, leaving a scar on it. Reiji Arisu's head began bleeding quite a bit and he fell onto the ground while turning unconscious. Shougo Arisu yelled "REIJI!" out of desperation and furiously turned back towards Saya. Then he tried his best to become calm for once more.

"I didn't want to come to this... But... It seems like i have no choice..." Shougo Arisu then grabbed the core of this universe from his pocket. "The only way to stop you is if i blow myself up along with you, so that you will finally die as well! I don't think i can master the power of this core completely, but i'll be able to at least stop you with it!" he said towards Saya.

Saya smirked and said "Hoh... i'd like to see you try..." Shougo Arisu immediately filled himself up with the energy of the core, and made his body completely shine. He began to drop a tear, but still tries to smile. It's as if his own body had turned into a bursting bomb. He thought to himself before taking action _"Goodbye. Reiji, Xiaomu..."_

He then stuck his arms out and bursted out as hard as he could while screaming _**"HRUAAAAAAHHH!"**_ . Completely making his whole house explode and himself along with it. The explosive blast was a bit more surprising to Saya as she thought, and she yelled _"W-WHAAAT?!"_ with the blast almost able to be seen in the far distance.

* * *

Xiaomu noticed the blast while walking in the mountains on her way to Takayama to pick up Reiji Arisu. She then realised what it was about and began tearing up a bit, because she knew it could only mean one thing. She then yelled _**"SHOUGOOOO!"**_ as loudly as she could into the distance.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, the explosion finally stopped and the area went completely up into smoke. The house had turned into complete ruins, debris and rubble. Shougo Arisu's body was nowhere to be found... but his death was in vain, as Saya slowly came up from the ruins of the house. Although she was a bit scratched, she seemed completely fine. She sighed and said "Ugh... i survived... but i've got to admit, that was quite an powerful attack..." while she then began looking around through the debris to search for the core of the universe. After looking for a while, she found it under one of the pieces of roof scattered around. She moved the piece of roof aside and slowly picked it up. Then she began staring at the core's orb from up-close, and noticed the one little star passing through it.

"So this is the core, huh...? I heard the stars indicate which universe it is... So this is _Universe 1,_ huh?" Saya then tried to harness the power from the core within, just like Shougo did... although Saya actually succeeded and gained massive strength and powers from it!

"Heh... hehehe... i finally did it. At last, i got the universe's core. It's within my grasp...!" she laughed out loud. Then she stuck out the core and pointed it forward. Immediately making her warp away from the entire scene.

As an hour had passed, someone came rising from the rubble of the house. It was Reiji Arisu! Although he could barely move and felt weak, he tried to look around him to see what happened. Nobody was there... His father was completely gone, along with the house. Xiaomu arrived on the scene as well, and noticed Reiji there. He was tearing up and yelled _"Father... father, no...! Father! __**FATHEEEEERRR!**__"_ while he smashed the ground of dirt out of grief as hard as he could.

_People don't know that there are other universes out there which are similar to ours. They cannot sense what our "fate" is. And they wouldn't know what will happen if the universes were to be grasped into the hand of the wrong person..._

* * *

In that moment, everything became a blur... Time passes forward 10 years and Reiji Arisu wakes up with a complete shock while being greeted with the blue bright sky in the distance.

_It was the 7th of june, 2022 in Roppongi Japan..._

Reiji was wearing a red/black jacket along with a white/black shirt, armored elbow pads, black pants and brown boots, along with long red knee protectors while carrying an arsenal of weapons. As he woke up, he tried to calm down and look a bit around himself to see where he was. He was in a pretty peaceful park of Roppongi in Japan while lying down on a bench.

Then Xiaomu got up close to Reiji's face with a glee and said "Good-morning, sleepyhead!" Reiji turned and slowly responded to her by saying "G...Good morning." Xiaomu then asked him "Were you having a weird dream again?" Reiji seemed a bit silent after that question. After a bit, he then said "Things haven't changed at all in these ten years..."

Xiaomu smiled quite a bit and responded back with "Ten years already, huh? Now that i think about it... Wow, you sure have gotten much bigger and stronger since then! You were so adorable, too..." Reiji seemed a bit embarrassed after hearing that, and then replied back with a serious look while saying "D-don't bother me with that. Back then, it was just miserable..."

Xiaomu tried to cheer Reiji a bit up by saying "Come on, don't be like that. Just don't think about it. It's the past! Let's move over it!"

"I... i suppose." Reiji slowly responded while he seemed a bit less miserable. While they were talking, Reiji's earpiece went off, to which he accepted the call. He was being communicated by another member of Shinra. He began listening to him and responded with "Uh-huh... okay... alright... understood. We're heading to Shibuya at once. Backup? Well... do the usual. Okay, thank you." Reiji then stopped the call and turned towards Xiaomu who was staring at him during the time he was being called. He then said "Xiaomu, we're going to Shibuya as our next destination."

Xiaomu seemed a bit annoyed and replied with "Gimme a break, another dispatch? It seems like these monsters just keep on coming since _that_ day..." Reiji then said "That's what i was referring to earlier. No wonder i have turned into this. But anyways, we have a lot to do today." while he stood up from the bench.

Xiaomu with an awkward look responded with "I swear i don't get paid enough for this... i love to work in this organisation, but haven't they ever heard of worker rights? If i have to, i would go on strike!" Reiji scratched his head a bit after hearing her say that and responded back with "I... feel like that isn't really a smart idea. Your salary will probably just lower from that."

Xiaomu devilishly smiled a bit towards Reiji after hearing that and then said "Hihi... well, unlike somebody i know, i secretly saved up on some cash! Working in the biz long enough makes you learn well about that."

Reiji crossed his arms and responded back with "You mean the pile of money you literally hid under your bed? Well... i took all of that." Xiaomu was shocked after hearing that. _"...W-whaaat?!"_ she yelled. Reiji then said "You really need a better hiding spot next time. It was way too easy for me to take." Xiaomu yelled towards Reiji in a pretty loud tone "You... _you jerk!_ Do you know how much money was in there?! _**You're a**_ _**Thief!**_"

Reiji smiled a little bit and then said "Hehe... i'll give it back after our task. I don't want you to slack off, you know?" Xiaomu calmed a little bit during this and immediately responded back with "Alright, alright. I get it! Anyways, let's stop wasting time and go over to Shibuya."

"Right. Let's go!" Reiji responded back to her. They both grabbed their arsenal of weapons and headed towards their parked motorcycles and stepped on it. They started their engines and took off on the road in the city for the highway while heading towards Shibuya in the distance.


	2. A Brave New World

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. I know it's been about a year since i uploaded Chapter 1. Just know that this fanfiction is not scrapped or cancelled. Personal life and my writing style really got me leaving this story on hold, so just in case what you need to know: From now on, my writing style will revert back to the old one as it's more easy to put out. Enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: A Brave New World**

* * *

Reiji and Xiaomu follow the highway to Shibuya of Tokyo and notice the air begins to turn a bit more heavy, as well a incredibly foggy in the distance. Reiji ponders a bit to himself. Reiji: "Something's not right here..."

Xiaomu couldn't sense it, scratched her head after hearing this.

Xiaomu: What 'ya mean? It seems fine over there!

It left Reiji to think to himself of what this fog even means. Nobody had any idea...

* * *

After a while, they arrived at the center of Shibuya, and left the highway to arrive at the infamous crossway. They stopped their bikes near the skyscrapers. During this time, the entire area was completely isolated. No human was in sight. Xiaomu seemed a bit confused now, as well.

Xiaomu: Now that you mention it, this city seems completely deserted. Interesting...

Reiji shrugged a bit.

Reiji: I know it wasn't just my imagination. This seems off...

Although Xiaomu put on a very childish grin after hearing this.

Xiaomu: Hehe... I bet the mall must be wonderful right about now. No screaming kids and annoying adults!

Reiji just put his hand against his head, and couldn't believe what she even said towards him.

Reiji: First off... you **are** an annoying adult yourself. Second, none of the shops around here are even open. And third... my god! How can you think about shopping in a moment like this?

Xiaomu: Okay, okay. I get it! Sheesh. But still... it feels a bit weird around here, now that i'm up close...

After this, the two just looked up to the pretty grey and unvisible sky above them.

Reiji: Exactly. The air around here feels... heavy, in a way. It's like being in the middle of a war zone. Except it's more quiet...

While they're talking, some monsters seem to begin crawling out of the ground, while others appear through tiny portals from everywhere. All of them were what looked like red/white masked floating weasels with sharp claws, no legs and floating through the air.

Xiaomu: A war zone? Well, i suppose that means the monsters around here are just predictably hidden. We'll take them down in no time!

Xiaomu seemed enthusiasted. Although then Reiji noticed the enemies around them... as well as Xiaomu noticing them herself.

Xiaomu: Well, there they are!

The two looked closer at the enemies around them. The monsters surrounding the two seemed like monsterious weasels with sharp claws and corrupted faces.

Reiji: Corrupted Weasels like usual...? But that still doesn't explain the heavy air and overall fog in here...

Xiaomu yawned out of boredom.

Xiaomu: Talk about pushovers, these fellows aren't worth my time. Reiji, show 'em who's boss!

Reiji cleared his throat with a blank stare right at her.

Xiaomu: Hehe... alright, i'll admit it. I just wanna grab something to eat quickly from one of those vending machines around here. So... i'll return in a bit!

Xiaomu ran away in a rush while she was about to run off. Reiji was the only one who was getting surrounded by the enemies now.

Reiji (Thinking): _Are you kidding me with the timing on that one?_

Reiji: Hey Xiaomu, I was planning on returning a bit of your pile of money once we were done with these, but if you don't feel like fighting them, then i'll just do it myself! Don't expect me to return your saved up cash any time soon though, if that's what you want...

She stopped walking right as she almost got to the sidewalk. Xiaomu then turns back with a bit of a serious stare, quickly shifting back with a glee and standing right beside Reiji again.

Xiaomu: Well, what are we waiting for then! This job couldn't go wrong with me right beside you. Let's go, Reiji!

Reiji rolled his eyes.

Reiji (Thinking): _She sure is easygoing..._

Reiji: Something's not right with this city at all... So we've gotta finish this job as quickly as we can and find out the source of this issue. Let's go! Xiaomu!

Xiaomu: Right ! !

The two grabbed their own weapons. Reiji armed himself with the iconic Karin. A flaming iron katana. While Xiaomu armed herself with the Suiren, a mix between a staff and a rapier.

* * *

They both begin fighting off the enemies easily together right beside each other, but they kept on coming. Eventually the two stopped right besides each other. Xiaomu huffed.

Xiaomu: These fellows sure are tiring!

Reiji: Wow, this is becoming repetitive...

Xiaomu: Is this a game or whack-a-mole, or what?

Reiji: Well, better keep on whacking. Right on! !

He yelled as he begins charging towards them again with a horizontal slice, with Xiaomu following afterwards.

* * *

After fighting for about 15 minutes together, Shibuya Crossing turned pretty quiet for a while. All the enemies within the foggy area disappeared. Reiji checked once more to be sure.

Reiji: ...It turned silent again...

Xiaomu laughed a bit after hearing this.

Xiaomu: Hehe, well, that should be it! Okay Reiji, hand me back my own money!

Reiji: Don't just immediately ask me about it! Look. I'll... i'll hand it back over when we get back at our headquarters, okay?

Xiaomu seemed a bit annoyed and argued with him.

Xiaomu: At the headquarters?! But thats like a three-hour drive from all the way here!

Reiji: I've hidden it away back over there, so i can't give it back right now. How should i give it to you when i don't even have it on me?

Xiaomu: Geez! And there's not even a restaurant in sight. Now to mention, this fog here- wait, hold it for a moment...

Xiaomu stopped right in her sentence as she suddenly noticed something. Reiji scratched his head.

Reiji: So... you don't your money back? Sometimes i don't even get that you mean.

Xiaomu: No, not that. That ! !

Xiaomu now pointed at at the massive portals above them opening all around the city while the ground suddenly started to rumble while things dropped out of them.

Reiji: Wha...?

Xiaomu: See now? Weren't you the one who sensed something odd around here?

Reiji sighed.

Reiji: I know, i know...

A whole bunch of more enemies appeared through the portals. But they weren't ordinary one's this time from earth. They were from what seemed like completely different universes. Moo's, Reaverbots, Zombies, Goblins, Barbarians, Ropers, Pooka's, Octi's, and many more. All from anywhere except Earth. Reiji was surprised.

Reiji: Reinforcements...?!

Moo: Moo!

Xiaomu: Heh, let's welcome the newcomers with a swift 'Hi!'

Reiji: This is just a mess... Well, i'll welcome them, alright... Welcome them with this!

The two start to fight them off while they keep coming. Reiji started swiftly and accurately using his pistol constantly mixed with using the Karin at the same time while trying to quickly kill all of them, although it took too much bullets for what seemed like reinforcements. While Xiaomu was only using her Suiren during this time like usual.

Reiji: Damn...! They sure are unpleasant...

Xiaomu: Hey, Reiji! ! Stop wasting so much ammo!

Reiji: Well, unlike a certain _SOMEONE_, i'm at least thinking ahead!

Xiaomu: What was that?!

Reiji: Just watch me! !

Reiji shouted as they both engaged the army of monsters in front of them, giving it all they could but after fighting them for a while longer, they stopped. There didn't seem to be an end to them. Reiji and Xiaomu begin to stand right next to each other while catching up with their breath again. The sky became even more unvisible and foggy than before mixed with the smoke from the explosions. They were both panting a lot. Reiji slowly opened his mouth.

Reiji: I, i don't get this at all...

Xiaomu: T-this can't be... It's like they're all from a different realm or something!"

Then the ground started to rumble a bit again, and another opened right behind them. Out of it came what seemed like a female android with long blue hair, red eyes and artificial prosthetic skin , who started looking around and scanning the area. The two seemed surprised and turned towards her. Reiji just looked confused.

Reiji: That doesn't look much like a monster at all... Neither as a civilian from here...

Xiaomu just questioned to herself constantly.

Xiaomu: Hmm... what's with blank-faced over there?

Xiaomu just questioned to herself constantly, as Reiji shrugged.

Reiji: Doesn't matter. Hey, you! ! Shibuya's off limits! State your business to be here!

The android turned her head towards the two and started to scan the area. She stopped after scanning one of the goblins around the area.

Android: Gnosis. And calculated to reveal other breathing forms of life... So this world isn't imaginary. It is one hundred percent confirmed to be real. My analysis from the past before now was correct...

Reiji: Hey...! Can you hear me?!

The android boldly replied back towards Reiji with "I must let you know that i do not know my own state of business to be over here. But do not get in my way."

The android then begins focussing on only the goblins she called "Gnosis", charging her body and getting into position. She readied her R-Blade Sword Arm and launched herself with the jets on her shoulders forward, slicing right through the first Gnosis at what seemed like hyperspeed. As she then attacks the last one in her general direction with her large Machine Guns she carried onto her arms, she turned back with her jets and attacked the other Gnosis right in front of her, as well as the new ones trying to surround her by slicing all through them with her Sword Arm. She then kicked another one who tried to attack her right from behind by surprise and flies herself upward, and attacks another one from down below with a fierce drop-kick. This nearly broke the entire street, as well as killing all the enemies who were within it. She got back up. Xiaomu seemed impressed, while Reiji could only scratch his head. He was just so confused.

Xiaomu: Sugoi...! What an unbelievable power she wields! !

Reiji: Yeah... but, but look at the street...

Although she got the job done going all out on the Gnosis in the area, she didn't pay attention to the environment around her at all. Xiaomu awkwardly and nervously laughed it off.

Reiji: She doesn't really seem to care all that much about anything else.

Xiaomu: Y-yeah...

Xiaomu noticed on the android's armor that on her exterior's armor, the codename "KOS-MOS" was written... She pondered a bit. But as she noticed it, she also saw that KOS-MOS then pulled out her Machine guns and hits the remaining Gnosis right behind the two, almost hitting Reiji and Xiaomu by accident. They barely were able to dodge it by ducking to the ground as quickly as they could.

Xiaomu: W-wha?!

Reiji: Kch! Look out, will you...?!

After the smoke of the explosions around them disappeared, Reiji got back up turned more apathetic at what just happened, grabbing Karin by his hand again. Xiaomu got back up as well.

Reiji: Alright... if they keep on coming, then we'll keep swinging at 'em too! !

Xiaomu: R-Right...!

Reiji and Xiaomu again, begin fighting off more monsters together to clear the street. Upon clearing about what seemed like a dozen monsters, A woman appears across the street in the distance. She was wearing a light blue/white qipao, white combat boots, a black leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and large spiked bracelets.

Unknown Woman: Hold it!

Reiji sighed, stopped and turned towards her. Xiaomu couldn't help but think to herself.

Reiji: Oh, now what...?

Unknown Woman: "This city is off-limits. Get out of here as quickly as possible!"

Xiaomu: She looks somehow familiar to me...

Rieji: That's my line. Who are all these monsters, as well as this robot? ? And who the heck are you!?

The woman points her badge of the ICPO Interpol at the two.

Chun-Li: Chun-Li. Chinese Investigator of the ICPO. As for those monsters and her, i don't know either.

Xiaomu: The ICPO...? What's that stand for? I Cannot Poop without Oats?

Reiji: The International Criminal Police Organization. I thought you'd know that better than me.

Xiaomu: Ohh, i see...

Xiaomu holds her hands behind her back, as Reiji turned back to Chun-Li afterwards.

Reiji: But how come we've never seen someone like you around Japan before then?

Chun-Li looked just as lost as Reiji was.

Chun-Li: To be honest, i... i have no idea. It felt like my whole body got warped and now i suddenly ended up here in Shibuya.

Xiaomu: Wait, are you saying you came from a portal to here?!

To which Chun-Li humbly responded with a nod. Xiaomu began whispering to Reiji...

Xiaomu: "Reiji, if all these creatures are technically from another world, as well as herself despite claiming she's chinese and from earth, does that mean she qualifies as an alien, too...?"

Reiji: "You shouldn't be overthinking this too much, Xiaomu."

Meanwhile, KOS-MOS is still fighting off the hordes by herself. At this point she dealt with all of the Gnosis, and now tries to scan through the rest of the enemies.

KOS-MOS: The targets are all clearly malicious. Their attacks are warranted.

Xiaomu: Nooo, you think? Although i've gotta say, you're pretty firm for being new around here. That i've got to admire.

KOS-MOS then switches over to her X-BUSTER in her abdomen, pointing it at the largest horde. Across the other street, blowing almost everything up within a 2 kilometer radius. She then started to head into that direction as well.

Xiaomu: Either way, as much help would be appreciated, seeing as this is our job after all.

As Xiaomu and Reiji began to look behind the hordes of enemies remaining, Chun-Li stares a bit at the massive hordes of monsters right behind them, too.

Chun-Li: So it's your job to fight these kinds of creatures...? Well, seeing as this fits the profile of a closed off city, i'll help to stop this.

So they all fight together around the city's streets to clear the monsters. Chun-Li with her legs and fists, while Xiaomu and Reiji use heavy firearms as well as their melee weapons again.

* * *

Eventually the whole area's smoke started to clear up while enemies stopped coming out of portals completely. Xiaomu wiped her head.

Xiaomu: Looks like that did it.

It went quiet for a bit. As they looked around their surroundings, Reiji's scar then began to cause an intense sense of pain through his head.

Reiji: Ngh...!

Xiaomu: R-reiji, are you okay?!

Reiji: Y...yeah... I still sense an odd presence though...

Xiaomu looked up a bit close to what Reiji's covering with his hand. It was close to the scar he had on his head.

Xiaomu: The scar...?

Chun-Li: Huh? What do you mean an 'odd presence'?

Reiji: Hey robot-girl, do you know if there's still something out there?

KOS-MOS began scanning within a 10 kilometer radius for life forms aside from themselves.

KOS-MOS: 10.000 meter radius scan completed. One life form intact...

Xiaomu: Wait, you can do that? ?

Reiji: So i wasn't wrong at all...

As the smoke cleared up a bit, Reiji and Xiaomu look up in the distance. Saya is watching down on them from a pile of rubble caused by the destruction. Reiji immediately recognized that face of hers, like he would never forget.

Saya: My, my... i expected better of my fellow army than that. That was kind of uncool... but whatever. The idea of my own brave, new world using the cores is almost complete. Better to at least make use of that power in an amusing way before i'll just destroy all the worlds anyway at some point or another...

Xiaomu: Cores...? A brave new world?

Reiji: Wait... destroy the world?

Reiji turns his head over to Saya, as did she to the two of them.

Reiji: _You..._

Xiaomu: Are you the one behind the portals and all these creatures?!

Saya: Yes. Just consider it a tiny little amusement trip to earth...

Saya then noticed the scar on Reiji's head. She seemed surprised, and smirked a bit towards the two.

Saya: Oh? The one with the scar on his head... It seems like you found yourself a fine partner... _**Reiji Arisu.**_

Chun Li thought to herself a bit, as was KOS-MOS. Xiaomu also seemed pretty confused, but still on guard.

Chun-Li: Who is that...?

In the distance, a mysterious fighter and a wrestler in a tiger mask are hiding in an alleyway close by, watching what's going on at the main center from a distance.

Fighter: I don't sense any ki from her... What i sense is something completely different...

Masked Man: You seem sure of yourself... but what'd she act like in the ring?

Reiji: Do not think i'd have forgotten your face. I've chased you for over ten years and i have finally caught up to you. I lived for this day.

Saya: Chase me, you say? Hehehe, you're really into this. Are you some kind of fan?

Reiji: Hmph. Say what you want, but i'll kill you for what you've done... And i'm going to enjoy every second of it.

Saya: Ooohh, kill me? It's been years since somebody has said that to me. Your father took it hard, but i managed to survive. You'd better be careful of those words.

Reiji: ...

Saya: And you were such a small boy back then. So nice to finally meet you again... my name is Saya, Sir Reiji. And be sure to remember it this time, okay?

Xiaomu thought to herself a bit and remembered. She was utterly shocked...

Xiaomu (Thinking): _Saya... wait, she was the one who killed __**Shougo! !**_

Reiji: Hmph. _Likewise, __**Saya ! !**_

Reiji leaps over with his pistol and katana at close range while trying to shoot at Saya, while Saya wields her own revolver and the shinogi. Saya begins to dodge her attack and then tries to attack her back with her revolver which Reiji barely dodges. As she is a bit off guard, Reiji immediately tries to kick Saya with a full roundhouse kick, which she blocks. Then Saya tries to shoot at Reiji's foot, which he jumps aside for, as she caught Reiji off guard and then immediately tries to strike him with her shinogi. Reiji blocks it with his own katana, and they both come flying while they swing their katanas toward each other, making the enivonment go up like an explosion. They both had their pistols pointed at each other's heads. Reiji was heavily out of breath but didn't try to make her notice.

Saya: You're pretty good, kid. Way better than your own father was. You're wild, swinging and tactical. I like that.

Reiji: _Pant... _Heh, i can see why my dad had lost to the likes of you. But i won't make the same mistake!

Saya: It's a surprise, really. I struck you in the head with my kouri, yet you survived... Look at you now. You turned into such a man since.

Xiaomu tried to step up next to Reiji, but he stopped her.

Xiaomu: Reiji! Let me take her on!

Reiji: Stay out of this, Xiaomu! It's been ten years... and i would never let this moment slide. _Even if it warrants my death! !_

Reiji faced head-to-head with Saya and disarms her from her own pistol by using his own katana. He then forcefully stabs her through the chest with the karin full of rage as it's flaming inside her. Saya was caught by surprise, and felt the burns inside due to the blade's metal being in flames. Reiji smirked.

Reiji: "How's that...?"

Saya changed from her pretty shocked look to a more evilous smirk. Reiji looked a bit more on-edge again.

Saya: _...I win._

Reiji was confused, but it became clear as Saya pulled up her revolver loaded with an explosive bullet and pointed it at the ground underneath them.

Reiji: _**W-what?!**_

She then shot it at the ground and made Reiji go flying a couple of meters back. The explosion was so strong that he ended up almost unable to move from the ground. He was just lying down there near the pieces of debris on the streets. Saya pulled out the karin out of her chest and tried to do a throwing stab which Reiji barely dodged. Reiji then forcefully turned his own head towards her while he's still furious and on the ground.

Saya: Hm. You survived that blast? That's way more impressive than what your dad has pulled off.

Reiji: W-what was that...?!

Reiji then uses his own pistol to try and support himself to stand up.

Saya: And yet you still don't wanna give up. Look, it was just part of my true goals between your dad and me. Never personal.

Reiji: That may be so. But... _**but so is this between us!**_

Reiji loaded up two explosive shells in his pistol and fired it at Saya. Although the explosion was effective on anything around, it didn't do any real damage to Saya.

Saya: Aww... i expected a little more out of this. Well, i've got to keep myself entertained anyhow.

Reiji (Thinking): _H...How...?_

Reiji almost lost consciousness, but before Reiji collapsed on the ground though, Xiaomu caught him with her arms and gently put her down. She softly smiled at Reiji.

Reiji: _Xiaomu...?_

Xiaomu: _I told you i wouldn't slack off._

Xiaomu looked towards Saya.

Xiaomu: So you're the one who killed Shougo-san all those years ago... _I can't believe it..._

Saya: Me, killed him? Hoho, you got it all wrong... He killed himself in order to protect all of you.

Reiji: _What...?_

Xiaomu teared up a tiny bit, but didn't make it noticable.

Xiaomu: I see... Shougo-san, you were always unpredictable... But now i can finally set your accidental mistake right.

Xiaomu began standing straight up and facing towards Saya.

Xiaomu: _You're a real, big jerk, you know that? ?_

Reiji: _Urgh... please don't, Xiaomu..._

Saya: Don't act childish over this, brat. I'm doing what i've had to do. That's all.

Xiaomu: I know... I know that well... _but..._

Xiaomu reaches for her suiren and then charged towards Saya, heavily clashing between their weapons.

Xiaomu: _**Although i still can't help it, but to let my emotions get the best! !**_

Xiaomu and Saya begin clashing weapons. Saya seemed surprised that Xiaomu was actually able to keep up and block Saya's own combat moves.

Saya (Thinking): _She's not a real human, either... what exactly is she?_

After a while, they both turned completely exhausted and simultaneously jumped away from each other.

Saya: You two are beyond what i actually expected...

Xiaomu: It's been ten years... _what do you think we've been up to this whole time?!_

Chun-Li tried to step in but Reiji stopped her.

Chun-Li: Let me finish her off.

Reiji: Stay out of this! This is between us three...

Saya seemed surprised when she noticed Chun-Li in the distance.

Saya: Oh... people from other universes also appeared?

Saya then punches Xiaomu in the face while she was off-guard and made her fall down on the ground. Reiji was shocked for a moment. But before anything else could happen, The fighter appeared from the back alley behind Saya's back while she was off-guard, too. He immediately began to attack with a Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku kicking Saya incredibly hard in the face, then with a Shoryuken to send her flying in the sky. Meanwhile Xiaomu tried to get back up and was surprised to see what was happening.

Xiaomu: Wait... i definitely know that guy! Is that... is that _Ryu?!_

As a matter of fact, it was him. Ryu then started to charge energy with his hands.

Ryu: _Shinku... __**HADOKEN!**_

Ryu's Shinku Hadoken sent Saya forcefully flying into one of the many buildings nearby. Everyone seemed surprised and it went quiet for a bit.

Chun-Li: Ryu, What are you doing here?!

Ryu: I could ask you the same.

Chun-Li: Well, i thought Shadaloo was behind all of this, and accidentally ended up here by being warped through a portal. So what's your excuse, Mr. Traveler?

Ryu: I just kind of hopped into one to find some real battle out here. The last tournament didn't really do it for me...

Chun-Li: Geez, you sure are totally fine about all of that, aren't you...

Ryu: If you were me, i'm sure it wouldn't be as bad of an idea as you think it would.

Chun-Li: But jumping through a portal without hesitation?!

Meanwhile as the two were arguing, Reiji was able to get back up, and turns towards Xiaomu.

Reiji: Wait... you know her, Xiaomu?

Xiaomu: Well... not really personally or anything, i just kind of remember him from an old video game i played back in the 90's...

Reiji: That... that explains it, i guess... Saya's the one who could bring those here, after all...

Meanwhile, the wrestler with the tiger mask rushes over to the scene as well, although he kind of stood there awkwardly after noticing that Ryu had almost completely wrecked Saya already.

Wrestler: Uhhh... well, next time i'll just take her on before he can. Damn, this is awkward...

Xiaomu: Wait, who are you?

King II: Er... never heard of King the Second?

Reiji: Not me.

Xiaomu: Same here.

Even KOS-MOS stepped in.

KOS-MOS: Data 'King II' not found.

King II: Oh man...

After a while, Saya got back up,loosened herself from the debris of the skyscraper she was launched into and landed back onto the street below her. She wiped off the tiny bit of blood she lost from the impact against the building. Everyone turned towards her, while Saya only gazed at Ryu head-on. She laughed it off a bit.

Saya: Ehehe... _You... _Ryu, was it?

Ryu: ...

Saya: You actually shook me up a bit. Which surprises me. So far, nothing of interest really happened in the time i've been collecting the cores for my new world. But you... _you are different._

Ryu crosses his arms as he heard her statement.

Ryu: ...What of it?

Saya: Your will of fighting, it amazes me. Nothing of sorts i've seen before. You said the 'torunament' of your world was boring, and thus i'd like to make a deal.

Ryu: _A deal...?_

Reiji (Thinking): _A deal...?!_

Saya: I will hold a tournament in the form of a battle royal. Including all the universes so far that i've collected. If you want to fight a lot of strong people, this could be your dream. But it's up to you if you want to agree to that plan. Only you can agree to the deal or not. If you don't accept, then i won't hold this tournament.

Xiaomu: Are you serious...?!

King II: You're kidding me. _Only him? ?_

KOS-MOS: There is a 50 percent chance that answer no is the correct one.

Saya: Shut up, all of you! _Let him decide! !_

Ryu: Hrmm...

Chun-Li: _Ryu..._

Everyone is rather worried from this... except Reiji. He caught himself thinking between a specific line of thought.

Reiji (Thinking): _But wait a moment... If Saya said that she was going to destroy all the universes at some point anyways... Then, if Ryu would accept... There may be a chance that..._

Ryu slowly nodded while he was in this thought process. Saya pointed her hand out for a handshake to put a final seal on the deal, and Ryu politely shook hands with her.

Xiaomu: _**WHAT?!**_

KOS-MOS: _**Cannot compute...**_

King II: _**No, no...! Dammit! !**_

Saya smirked it off and then grabbed one of her cores she was carrying with her.

Saya: _Thank you for your cooperation... __**everyone.**_

She then held it upwards and disappeared through her own portal. Leaving only the heroes remaining on the streets in Shibuya.

Chun-Li: Are you sure this is the right choice?

Ryu: I don't know. I just did what fits me... Although what should this all mean for now? She hasn't even informed any of us on what will happen...

Just as Ryu finished his sentence, a fancy letter out of thin air came flying down towards Reiji and Xiaomu, which Reiji caught in the air while everyone gathered around and began reading it.

King II: Huh? A letter?

"Dear Universe 1..." Reiji read out loud to quote the letter.

* * *

"Universe 4..." Robin was reading over at the camp of The Shepherds in Ylisse to Chrom and Lucina.

* * *

"Universe 19..." Shulk read to himself while lying down on the grassy fields of Colony 9.

* * *

"I, Saya, the soon to be ruler of a Brave New World, have invited your world to participate in the Universal Tournament." Tails was reading the letter while fixing the Tornado 1. He put the letter down for a bit.

Tails: Who is Saya, exactly? I have never heard of her anywhere... I gotta warn Sonic about this.

* * *

"Having been bored for years while i reigned in power, i would like for all of you below me to put up an interesting fight in a battle royal tournament." Teisel Bonne read to Tron Bonne and Bon Bonne while they were in the Balkon Gerät on an unknown lake.

* * *

"I will prepare a giant open arena for all of you to fight in, using set pieces from previous worlds." Xiaomu read. They were all a bit confused.

Reiji: Setpieces? What could she mean with-

But before they knew it, what seemed like a meteor came falling down onto Shibuya.

Xiaomu: W-WATCH OUT!

They all began to run, but before anything dangerous happened, the meteors vanished and formed up into a digital second copy of Shibuya while floating in the sky above them, and then headed back towards space.

Chun-Li: What... what was that?

King II: Geez! ...Anyways, could that be the 'using of set pieces' she talked about?

"Yes, you've read that right. Previous, because that's the fun part of this tournament: If your team loses... _your universe will be erased, forever._"Chun-Li read. Everyone kind of stopped for a moment from shock.

Ryu: _Erased...?_

Xiaomu: _No... she can't... __**she wouldn't...**_

* * *

"The rules are simple: Each universe can have only one team. And that team can consist to the utmost, of ten members." Professor Pac-Man read out loud to all the residents in Pac-Village, including Pac-Man himself standing in the crowd.

* * *

"The tournament lasts for three hours. If multiple are still standing when the time reaches zero, the one with the most fighters still standing automatically wins." Sakura and Karin read together while walking down the hallway of their school.

* * *

"Weapons, Staffs, Armor and other equipment are allowed, but curing items and healing items and other direct-body affecting items are forbidden." Phoenix Wright handed over the letter to Maya.

Phoenix Wright: Wait... what kind of case was this involved with? Don't tell me they would think I would participate with something like that...!

Maya: What are you talking about Nick, you can do it!

Phoenix Wright (Thinking): _Urk... is this some kind of joke i don't get? I don't want to be the victim of my own case again..._

Pearl then picked up the note herself and began reading it further.

"Not following these rules mean that you are immediately erased on the spot." Pearl read to them.

* * *

"Giving up, being ki/ /ed, or getting knocked out of the arena a/so resu/ts in being erased as we/ /." Tegiri put down the letter for a moment, while MSPA Reader and Polypa are right next to him. MSPA Reader seemed totally confused. While Polypa was silent the whole time.

Tegiri: This sounds /ike some kind of anime tournament arc i haven't watched yet. It tota/ /y seems too amazing to be rea/.

MSPA Reader: I still don't know how to read so well in Alternian... But why the sudden change in tone of this message?

* * *

"The deadline of gathering your ten best warriors will be by the 21th of June, 2022 (That is the 21th of June, 1998 in your universe)." Said Bahn while the entire group of the Fighting Vipers was together all around the letter.

* * *

"So by the time of this letter being written, it will be two weeks before the tournament begins." Kurino Sandra read while lying down on a pile of hay on a cart in a small village of Sand Land.

* * *

"And as a reminder of this, i will pull all the universes closer together to surround the arena as time slowly passes forward." Lei-Lei read to herself while looking over the sea on the floating pile of rocks.

* * *

"And when the time comes, the original setpiece i copied will feature a giant portal to warp you to the arena. Gather me the best you all can offer before then! -Saya" Reiji put the letter down for a bit and everyone turned silent as the giant portal on the ground appeared next to them... then Xiaomu started to speak up.

Xiaomu: Are you KIDDING me with all that?!

Reiji: Calm down, Xiaomu.

Xiaomu: But-

Reiji: I think i see a perfect opportunity in this choice. Remember Saya's words?

Xiaomu: _...'But it's up to you to agree to that plan'?_

Reiji: No, no. Way earlier than that. Saya mentioned that she was going to destroy all of the universes at some point anyways.

Chun-Li: Oh yeah, you're right... now that you mentioned it...

Xiaomu: Huhh... that does make sense, yeah.

Reiji: So if anything... I think Ryu gave us all _a chance to survive. _You should thank him instead of blaming him.

King II: Whoa... you were quick to catch on to that.

Ryu: Anyways, i'm gonna go back to my own world now... there should still be a small portal around here. Gotta train some more and all. See you at the tournament, i guess.

Xiaomu: W-wait!

Chun-Li: Same here... i need to go back and gather the rest of our universe.

Everyone started to head off in different directions. Xiaomu couldn't help but ponder to herself. Reiji put his hand on her shoulder.

Xiaomu: _But..._

Reiji: It's best to let them go, Xiaomu. More importantly...

Reiji and Xiaomu look over to the large, empty street in the distance together as the sun slightly began to set in the distance.

Reiji: _Who would the remaining eight members of our team be?_


	3. The Gathering of Earth's Warriors

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone, i am apologizing for taking so long between chapters. And holy cow, i just realised this is my longest chapter i ever written ever! Every one just gets longer and longer, i need some time to adjust. Hehe. Well, enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER III: The Gathering of Earth's Warriors**

* * *

Reiji and Xiaomu were driving on their bikes back to Mishima in Shizuoka. As they were riding through the mountain pass and saw the city in the distance, Reiji opened his motorcycle helmet to talk to Xiaomu.

Reiji: See? I told you we would make it in about one and a half hour. Not three. You really make up a lot of nonsense.

Xiaomu: That ain't true!

Xiaomu clumsily opened her helmet as well, accidentally breaking off the eye shield. She was completely flushed out of embarrassment.

Xiaomu: Oops...

Reiji: Gosh, you're so clumsy at everything. It's quite fun to watch.

Then something struck Reiji in his mind. He seemed completely baffled.

Xiaomu: What? What's wrong?

Reiji: We were supposed to rendezvous with the unidentified agent who'd drop in from Gunma less than two hours ago. _Goddammit, how did i forget that...?!_

Xiaomu: Hehe, seems like i'm not the only one here who is clumsy and all.

Reiji: Oh shut up, you... _you little fox. _If it weren't for the events at Shibuya, i definitely would've made it in time.

Xiaomu: Well, we're nearly back at our on headquarters anyways, so why don't we drop in tomorrow with a dispatch helicopter?

Reiji: Sure... if the agent would still be around then. We are late as hell already, so whatever. He can wait. I need some rest...

Xiaomu: Like-wise.

* * *

The two then followed the road to the city in front of them until they got up to one of the tallest skyscrapers of their organisation within the giant city of Mishima, Shinra Headquarters. The two pulled up at the garage entrance, letting their ID-passes be scanned. As soon as the verification was finished, the garage door opened. As the two pulled inside, the door behind them completely closed off with iron plates again. Reiji and Xiaomu parked their bikes within the closest parking spaces to the garage doors and stopped their bikes.

Xiaomu: Thank goodness that the dude with the prius is gone. He's such an asshole for stealing out spots...

Reiji: Oh come on, it's only like two meters of difference.

Xiaomu: Yeah, but it's still faster for us to be here. It makes a lot of difference!

Reiji: Welp... you got me there. _Sigh..._

Reiji scratched his head a bit, as they entered the elevator up to floor 28 where their office and own apartment resided. As they arrived on the floor, they walked over to office 14 which was immediately linked to their apartment. Reiji opened the door to their office with his key, to which Xiaomu immediately walked through the door. She heavily yawned.

Reiji: Hey-

Xiaomu:_ Yaaaaawnnn... _Well, i'm pooped. Imma go nap.

Reiji: ...Don't forget to pick up the money from-

Xiaomu: Yeah, yeah. Whatever...

Xiaomu slowly opened the room to their apartment and closed the door right behind her. As she was gone, Reiji sighed and tried to press the light switch of his office.

Reiji: ...Well, i will remind her again at some time.

Although right before he did, he stopped his arm and looked at the office. He couldn't help but notice somebody was hiding in there with no visible presence. He slowly pulled his arm away and walked over to the desk, keeping up his guard.

Reiji (Thinking): _...Something's not right..._

Then somebody appeared right behind him out of thin air in the middle of the office, with a punch to the head...

Reiji: _**...!**_

Reiji with a quick reflex, blocked the punch that came from the person behind him and pulled him down. Although the person didn't back down, and sweeped Reiji's legs while he was on the ground, making him fall. The person stood back up. Reiji was a bit annoyed.

Reiji: _Grr...!_

Reiji then pulled out his pistol and aimed at him, as did the other person within the darkness of the room.

Person: The agent from Shinra... you almost made me waste enough time as is. Well, at least it gave me enough time to polish the Nyoraito's dirty spots.

Reiji: Who are you...?

The person lowered his weapon. Reiji now seemed to realise something about what he received earlier while contacting the unidentified agent.

Reiji: Wait...

The person calmly picked up a classic candle and lighted it with a snap of his fingers to the wick. Through the light, it is revealed to be a man in a formal white suit with red sleeves, white boots and brown hair with a few strands of hair sticking out.

Person: _The Universal Tournament... _As they will call it. And our universe plays a part, too.

Reiji: How did you know about that?

Person: I'm quick to catch on. Practically, i can be almost anywhere, yet never spotted. That's what makes me the perfect detective to stay private on cases...

The person then held out his hand to help Reiji get back up. Reiji slowly lowered his weapon and put it back.

Reiji: So you're the agent who was tasked to meet up with me, huh?

Reiji reached for the person's hand and got back up on his feet with the help from him. He formerly bowed towards Reiji and introduced himself.

Kogoro: That's right. Call me Kogoro Tenzai. And you must be Reiji Arisu, professional agent of Shinra HQ.

Reiji: Right. So, how about the tasks we have to do?

Kogoro: Oh, patrol on the rifts? We can ignore those for a while. As there is a bigger threat at hand that i would like to play a bigger part in trying to prevent it...

Reiji: Wait... don't tell me you're actually considering joining the ten warriors, aren't you?

Kogoro nods his head slowly in response.

Reiji: Okay, i know you managed to find my exact apartment room and got in without permission and all, but HOW exactly can you be helpful to the team?

Kogoro: Well... do you know any good fighters from here off the top of your head?

Reiji: Well...

Reiji began struggling in his own thoughts for quite some while. Eventually he softly tried to speak up.

Reiji: There's Xiaomu... but, even i doubt her sometimes...

Kogoro: Hmph. See? I am sure that even among Shinra, the highest class of fighters are just dudes who can aim a gun.

Reiji: Well... okay, you are right about that.

Kogoro: What you need is a sneaky and careful tactician. One who happens to know a thing or two about recognising talent.

Reiji: _Oh really?_ Tell me, how many guards protect the lobby within the building?

Kogoro: Six.

Reiji: ...Then, what floor contains the archive of experiments our company has?

Kogoro: Fourth in the basement.

Reiji: ...You didn't really kill any guards of alerted them, did you?

Kogoro: Nope. Not even a single trace of my consciousness was left. I only observed the building in its entirety from the inside...

Reiji: You know... I am pretty convinced you may be the right person for this job. But know that I will put the final mark on the decisions you may make, okay?

Kogoro: Alright. I am completely fine with that. I will go and try to find some possible candidates for our team to be helpful to the both of us.

Reiji: Speaking of 'our team', do you know if anybody has caught whim of Saya's schemes?

Kogoro: I can gladly say that nobody in our universe is ever aware of the tournament being a thing. For all they know here in japan, it was just another quake. Elsewhere, nothing major even happened to what they know.

Reiji: That's good...

Kogoro: Well, i'll speak you tomorrow. Here's my phone number. I already got yours.

Kogoro picks up a piece of paper of his jacket pocket and writes down his phone number, passing it to Reiji. As Kogoro was about to leave through the door to the hallway of the floor, he turned back to Reiji again once more.

Kogoro: Oh, one more thing... Have you ever heard of _Mii Koryuji?_

Reiji: Only of Koryuji Holdings... why?

Kogoro: Well, i am her tutor. She is still only just a high school student, but she has pure raw talent. I know she would do great along my side.

Kogoro walked over to Reiji and passed a personal photo of Mii Koryuji from his pocket. On the picture, she was posing as if she was taking a photo from a smartphone. She had long red hair, green eyes, and seemed to be wearing a maiden dress. Reiji felt a bit weirded out about the whole "maid" getup and then passes the picture back towards him.

Reiji: ...A bit of an odd fashion sense, but maybe you're right.

Kogoro: Trust me, Mii would say the same thing about your little girlfriend.

Reiji was completely embarrassed. Kogoro innocently laughed it off.

Reiji: H-hey, she is _NOT_ my girlfriend!

Kogoro: Hehehe. I'm only joking.

Reiji: ...Well... i can consider her as part of our team for now, at least.

Kogoro: Great. Absolutely grateful. Hey, if you still have some doubts, i can send over more info and some footage of proof for conviction. Alright?

Reiji: Well, alright.

Kogoro: Okay, i'll be off...

Kogoro then turned back and almost closed the door behind him as he was about to exit the office. But just before he left, he turned back and pointed at Reiji one more time.

Kogoro: Remember... _Six more to go._

Kogoro then turned in a circle, disappearing as if he was with the wind, with the door automatically closing behind it due to the wind's strength. Reiji pondered to himself a bit.

Reiji: _How did he even...?_

Reiji then looked behind him and noticed the offices' window was still open.

Reiji: ...Well either way, i am gonna go and rest.

Reiji closed the window's office as well as the roller blinds and headed back to his bedroom to sleep...

* * *

_**It was now the 8th of June, 2022, 11AM**_

Reiji and Xiaomu found themselves onto the street. Xiaomu seemed proud while Reiji was completely baffled from what lied in front of him.

Reiji: What is _**THIS?!**_

Xiaomu: Ta-da! You told me we needed to get us some heroes, so here we are!

Reiji and Xiaomu found themselves right in front the Namco Theater in Aoyama Itchome of Tokyo. People were casually passing by them as Reiji turned silent for a few seconds.

Reiji: ...Dammit, i know i shouldn't have followed with your ideas...

Xiaomu: Look, i always wanted to go to this show. Once more before we'll die, is that all to ask for? Besides, these tickets were hard to get!

Reiji: What do you mean 'we will die'?! _Urgh... _fine. But only this once. After this, i'll be the one who decides where we are heading. I do not want to waste more time after this at all! You hear me?

Xiaomu: Right, right... geez, stop nagging.

Reiji: _Hmph..._

Reiji started to walk towards the building with Xiaomu following right behind. After a while, they found themselves within the theater seats near the middle of the 5th row out of the 43. They began to sit down and waited until the show started. Although Xiaomu being a bit shorter, became annoyed that the people in front of her blocker her view a bit. She tried to sit a bit more upward in the process.

Xiaomu: Dang! Is everyone really so tall in here?!

After a few seconds of struggling, the lights all around started to dim. Most others turned quiet now, too.

Reiji: _Shh... be quiet._

Xiaomu: _Oh, right..._

As Xiaomu finally found a comfortable position and somewhat decent view, she immediately began to stop moving around in her chair as the curtains began to roll... the show began. It started out with a girl who had dark blue eyes and brown hair who was wearing a short light-blue dress with a pink sweater beneath. She was walking through the theater's stage which had a setting of a regular park. Xiaomu immediately recognised her... She then leaned over a bit to Reiji and with a bit of excitement whispered to him...

Xiaomu: Ah...! That's her! That's Momo!

Reiji: Hrm... i am not really grasping the idea as to why this is so popular yet...

Xiaomu: That's the titular hero, man! _Oh this is gonna be great...!_

* * *

As the play went on during the first scene, she had to fight off men dressed up as aliens referred to as 'Warudemons' to defend earth. At the start of the show she started with regular kicks, but as they came to the second scene in the suburban areas, her main talent finally came up to the spotlight: She seemed pretty good at hula hooping, and tried to use it as a weapon against them by throwing. It was a bit silly to Reiji, while Xiaomu almost couldnt hold herself in from amazement.

Reiji: _Hula hoops...? _Is that the best weapon they could come up with?

Xiaomu: Oh believe me, that's not the best part yet...

* * *

The play went on for quite some time. They were at the fifth scene now, which was close to the half-time break. This act takes place at an open parking lot near near the mountains. Reiji noticed that whenever the titular hero Momo ducked, she accidentally left her panties visibly open to see. Every now and while, a paparazzo took an opportunity to take a shot of this. They then ran out of the theater immediately. Reiji was a bit disgusted.

Reiji: Are there really such a lot of pathetic perverts?

Xiaomu: Eh, she's gotten used to it. But you got a good point...

As Momo finally reached the end of the parking lot on the set, she began to sit down onto the fence next to her for a bit to catch up.

Momo: I have got to stop the alien invasion... i have come so far. Well, i mean, i cannot fail...

Momo stood up, as a new character finally walked up on the scene from the other side towards her... She had brown hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing traditional japanese pink/light green armor, a red warrior tiara and dark green boots. Momo was a bit lost in thought as she noticed something different.

Armored Girl: That's right... **Momo.**

Momo: W-what are you saying? Aki, i know this isn't the real you!

Momo (Thinking): _Wait... did she change in looks a bit? Something is really odd..._

Although to most it seemed like this is how the play is actually supposed to go, Reiji noticed something strange about the energy coming from the armored girl as well. Even Xiaomu couldn't sense it yet due to her rather being too invested into the show.

Reiji: _Hmm... What is going on here...?_

Xiaomu:_ Psst, Reiji, that's Amazona. She's supposed to be a classmate of the main hero._

Reiji: Ah, i see... _But something's still not right about that..._

Reiji still couldn't help but be bothered by it. It didn't seem to be part of the play at all... Meanwhile as he was thinking, Amazona slowly pointed right at the actor.

Amazona: Momo, you cannot refuse this offer... You will join me, or i will cut off your limbs until you can no longer crawl. Either way, i will change your mind to come along!

Momo: S...somebody ! !

Momo tried off to pull out a rather average fighting pose. The two stared at each other for a while. Silence filled the entire stage. Not even the guards were fazed by it. Momo was deep in thoughts to how bad the situation could become. She tried to keep herself cool.

Amazona: ...Do not scream for help, you know nobody will come here and rescue you...

Momo (Thinking): _This is bad... something is up with Aki. Even I could sense that! I would scream for help, but i cannot let the audience know they're all in real danger. What would she even do to them...?_

As Amazona slowly began to take steps towards her, a voice from behind the left side of the curtains could be heard.

Mysterious voice: _Except for one..._

Suddenly from above, a man in a superhero costume appeared. The costume consisted of a yellow/dark blue flashy cosmic helmet, blue stretching sleeves and pants, white sunglasses, white/dark green metal gloves, green spandex covering around the torso and between the hips, white combat boots, a long red scarf and a yellow shirt. The superhero dropped down below on the stage as if it was just natural to the play. Momo kind of recognised her.

Momo: Wait... you...

Amazona: _Kch...! How dare you!?_

Xiaomu had no idea who he was either. The audience were all pondering, too.

Xiaomu: Wait... _who is he?_

Reiji looked a bit uncomfortable around him as he was surprised that she of all people didn't know either. Then Momo spoke up as she finally knew it...

Momo: Wait... _Bravo-Man?_

Bravo-Man struck a typical old-fashioned superhero pose. Although some hardcore fans in the back were cheering, the rest was a bit confused, but they all clapped nontheless.

Bravo-Man: _**That's my name ! !**_

Momo began to whisper to herself a bit out of confusement.

Momo: _The one and only superhero in my own show...?_

Bravo-Man: Fear not, young Wonder Momo. I have come to save you.

Bravo-Man began to stand right near Momo as the two faced towards Amazona. She was pretty confused.

Momo: _Wonder Momo? But-_

Amazona: Hey! Stay out of this, _you irritating action figure...!_

Bravo-Man got up close with his head to Wonder Momo to whisper something, so that the audience couldn't hear it at all.

Bravo-Man (Whispering): _Momo, who exactly is this?_

Momo (Whispering): _She's Aki, a real-life classmate of mine... she is supposed to be my rival for the play, but she is acting really, really strange today..._

Bravo-Man (Whispering): _I see... well, follow close. I do not want to ruin your play._

Bravo-Man stopped whispering and pointed directly at Amazona. As was Momo

Bravo-Man: See here, young gal. You are being possessed by the aliens. I know because i was once confronted by one and know exactly how they operate. Snap out of it!

Amazona: She has the perfect soul to contribute to my thirst for fresh blood...

Bravo-Man then leaned back to Momo again to whisper.

Bravo-Man (Whispering): _Yeah, she is definitely possessed... I think you should do your transformation._

Momo (Whispering): _**Transformation?! **__But... _

Bravo-Man (Whispering): _Don't worry about the details. Just transform!_

Momo stood a bit still... Bravo-Man turned silent as well.

Bravo-Man: (Whispering): _...She's just a character, isn't she?_

Momo (Whispering): _Yes... i cannot really have superpowers..._

Bravo-Man sensed something rather in her and began to smile. He spoke up for the public to hear the next lines again.

Bravo-Man: **...You're wrong.**

Momo: Huh-?!

Bravo-Man: This little soul is more than just somebody to prey on, miss demon. This girl, is something more... Wonderous.

Momo: What do you mean, wonderous...?

Bravo-Man: You have a different side in you... within your heart. You can truly transform. To protect the innocent, to protect the world... To protect your own life in any situation. You are a real Wonder Momo.

Bravo-Man put his hand on Momo's shoulder, as she suddenly felt like she was lightened up with energy more than ever...

Bravo-Man: _I believe in you..._

A few people began to stand up and chant "Won-der-Mo-Mo" at a domino effect. Almost everyone began to cheer. Momo couldnt help it but look in front of the audience from the stage and everyone around her. She felt overwhelmed now... but also better than ever before. Reiji however, could suddenly just feel the energy bursting from her. It was as if she really was becoming a real hero. Now even he was on the edge of his seat. Reiji was caught by surprise for once during this show.

Reiji (Thinking): _No way..._

Momo slowly crossed her arms, feeling herself burst up with energy all around her and then said...

_**"Wonder... Transform!"**_

Momo released her crossed arms, as a big ray of light emerged from the stage. She began spinning around as her outfit changed piece by piece to attach to her body... As the light dimmed, Wonder Momo emerged from it in her own new outfit... She was now wearing the iconic red helmet with an armored red/pink dress, white gloves, blue sleeves and red thighhigh boots. The whole audience began cheering. And although Xiaomu didn't notice it, Reiji sure did. She became a real powerful warrior in that instance. Both Wonder Momo and Bravo-Man began standing side-by-side, ready to fight Amazona. Wonder Momo then began to create a hula hoop with her own energy. The crowd was all cheering together. Reiji was just questioning to himself what this new attack was.

Reiji: Wait... what's that?

Xiaomu: The Wonder Hoop. Also known as the true signature attack. It can cut right through enemies!

Reiji (Thinking): _Cut right through them? Now that actually sounds promising..._

As Wonder Momo held up her Wonder Hoop close, Bravo-Man quietly told her one more thing before they would attack. Meanwhile, Amazona readied her own sword and began to walk over to the two.

Bravo-Man: I got a plan to knock her out in one hit... I'll attack her in the abdomen from here, and you attack her with the hoop in your hand afterwards. Be careful though, as you don't want to kill her.

Wonder Momo: R-right.

Amazona: Time for you to _**DIE ! !**_

Amazona held her sword up, and then charged towards the two. Wonder Momo and Bravo-Man managed to barely dodge her attempted stab attack, causing her to lose a bit of balance from the weight.

Bravo-Man: _Alright!_

Bravo-Man turned around, pulled back a bit, and threw a punch with his left fist. In an instant, his left arm stretched, reaching at full speed coming right towards her. The whole audience gasped. As was Reiji.

Reiji (Thinking_): His arm's stretching..._

Amazona turned around and barely managed to block the punch, but had to drop her sword to loosen the weight and actually block his punch on time. Bravo-Man then laughed at her.

Bravo-Man: You're easily leaving yourself too open!

He then immediately threw his right fist at her in the abdomen, causing her to freeze from the physical pain. Bravo-Man then pulled back his arms and let Wonder Momo step forward.

Bravo-Man: Now you go!

Wonder Momo: _Right!_

Wonder Momo pulled her right arm back, tried to suppress her power as best as she could and threw the Wonder Hoop. Although it went and cut right through the wooden stage's platform below them, it still managed to directly go in Amazona's direction. As she pulled back up from the pain of the punch she received earlier, she then noticed the Wonder Hoop going straight for her head... it directly hit her in the face, sending her crashing through the left side behind the stage. The audience stopped making noise entirely... and then they all clapped again and even began to cheer. Everybody stood up, even Xiaomu. With Reiji noticing it, he slowly stood up as well and began clapping. Wonder Momo and Bravo-Man turned towards the audience, as Bravo-Man smiled at her. Wonder Momo blushed a bit, and smiled back.

Wonder Momo: I... I would kiss you out of gratitude if i could...

Bravo-Man: H-hehe... I-i'd rather not, i am already married.

Wonder Momo: Eh? Oh i see... _hehehe..._

The two held their fist up high, as they faced towards the audience with the curtains slowly rolling down. Wonder Momo then crawled her head under the curtains one more time.

Wonder Momo: _We'll be right back after the transition break ! !_

The curtains fully went down afterwards, as she pulled her head back. The regular lights in the audience went on again as the mid-break started. A few went out to get food, while most stayed in their seats. Reiji continued to stand up, but Xiaomu immediately sat back down again. He then turned towards Xiaomu.

Reiji: Hey, umm... i need to make an important call, alright? You keep on watching the show behind me.

Xiaomu: Wha?! But you'll miss the best part!

Reiji: I don't mind. In fact, take my seat. I am sure it's less annoying to see what's in front of mine than yours.

Xiaomu: Wellll... if you really don't mind...

Xiaomu shuffled over to the seat of Reiji and grabbed a bag of potato chips. Reiji then turned his back and walked out of the theater.

* * *

As he got out, he noticed on his smartphone it was nearly 6PM now. The sun is almost down. Reiji went on through the nearest hallway between buildings at the nearest street and went through his contacts on his smartphone, dialing the phone number that Kogoro Tenzai gave him a day ago. The dial went on for a bit, which got Reiji nervous if he would even respond.

Reiji (Thinking): _What if he switched numbers...?_

Although before it went over to the voicemail, the phone dial got accepted.

Kogoro (Phone): Identify yourself...

Reiji: Er-? I-it's-

Kogoro (Phone): I'll let you know i can trace the call, _so you better-_

Reiji: H-hold on. It's Reiji Arisu! Agent of Shinra HQ in Mishima.

Kogoro (Phone): Oh... i am sorry for that. Usually scammers call me from this line, so... I really should save this phone number of yours within the device to identify future calls...

Reiji: That's okay... I just got startled, thats all.

Kogoro (Phone): Either way, what are you calling me for?

Reiji: I think i may have a good catch for some fighters... and i need you to figure out the true identities and address of these two people i have in mind.

Kogoro (Phone): Okay, is it on hints, or is it on other identities?

Reiji: Other identities. One is called 'Wonder Momo' by the media, and another goes by the name 'Bravo-Man'.

Kogoro (Phone): Wonder Momo and Bravo-Man... I was already clear on the fact that these two are good candidates, but today is an off-day for me, and i don't wanna leave my chair. Hold on, lemme find the real 'them' for you..

Reiji could hear the typing of a keyboard while Kogoro was calling with him, and a few mouseclicks. It took him about twenty minutes to respond back on the phone, but Reiji waited patiently within that time. Eventually, Kogoro came back onto the phone.

Kogoro (Phone): I am sorry for the wait, it is pretty hard to identify a man who is only ever seen with a face-covering helmet. Alright... the identities you were looking for are: Kanda Momo, and Hitoshi Nakamura. I won't say more, because i think you can handle it from here.

Reiji: That's alright. Nobody in our company could probably pull that off within such a time. Hell, let alone anyone in this country probably aside from you...

Kogoro (Phone): Thanks for the compliment. Welp, gotta go. I feel my head getting a bit dozy...

Reiji: Ah... well, goodnight, detective.

Kogoro (Phone): This conversation never happened.

Kogoro hung up and ended the call. Reiji then opened up his private app developed by Shinra on his smartphone to locate residents within the country by satellite and other methods. Reiji first began to search for Hitoshi Nakamura. As his phone was tracking the ID of this person via electronics within the country and satellite, he noticed that Hitoshi was quickly on the move towards the higher outskirts of Fujinomiya City in Shizuoka.

Reiji: Oh crap, he is already on the move...!

Reiji began to run towards his bike near the alleyway and immediately headed onto the main road. While the road was clear, he then activated the turbo boosts attached to his rears, following directly after the moving target and avoiding possible oncoming pedestrians, while they were watching out of confusement from the sidewalk.

* * *

After nearly an hour of following the traced ID, he's suddenly started to move slower. He found himself on the calm and hillish-sided neighborhood of Fujinomiya city, almost able to look in the distance of the entire main city from here. Reiji parked his bike near the side of the road between a few regular houses and began to slowly follow the ID by foot until he arrived at house number 28 within the street next to his previous spot. This was the house that Hitoshi Nakamura found himself in. Reiji walked up to the front door and softly knocked. He waited for a few seconds... until a young boy opened the door. He politely bowed towards Reiji while sticking his arms wide.

Reiji: ...Is this the Nakamura residence?

Young Boy: Mm-hmm.

Reiji: Can i speak to Mr Hitoshi, perhaps?

Young Boy: L...Let me get him...

The boy turned around and yelled from the hallway. With Hitoshi from the living room speaking back at the boy.

Young Boy: Father, a mister is here to see you!

Hitoshi: Who?

Young Boy: I do not know!

The boy walked through the hallway and back into the living room. After Reiji waited for a bit, Hitoshi clumsily stepped forward towards Reiji as if he were to be in a rush. He appeared to be a regular japanese man with short black hair, glasses, a blue formal business suit and black leather shoes.

Hitoshi: Who are you?

Reiji pulled out his official Shinra Agent badge.

Reiji: Reiji Arisu, Agent of Shinra Headquarters. You must be Hitoshi Nakamura. Or should i say...

Reiji got a bit up close to Hitoshi, and softly said...

Reiji: Bravo-Man...?

Hitoshi seemed shocked at first, but then pulled himself back by surprise and laughed it off.

Hitoshi: Me? A-ahahaha. How could you think that? I am just a normal salesman after all!

Reiji: Don't worry. I won't do anything with your hidden identity. I am just here to ask you about something...

Hitoshi slightly looked behind him at the hallway to see if anybody of his own family was there. As nobody was, he then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil out of his business suit's pockets and wrote down something.

Hitoshi: Look, i will speak to you about our next... business meeting plans another time. Dinner is almost ready.

Hitoshi quickly bowed towards him, passed Reiji the piece of paper as he then slowly closed the door. Reiji looked confused.

Reiji: Hrm... what was that about?

Reiji then turned around and walked back onto the sidewalk. He opened the piece of paper, which said: "At the junkyard near Takaoka Toyama, tomorrow morning, 9:15". He then grabbed his smartphone out of his pocket. Reiji started up the residental locator app again, searching for Kanda Momo.

Reiji: Honestly, that name isn't so clever if i think about it... But eh, makes it better for us.

As Reiji turned around to head for his motorcycle, somebody honked at him from behind. Reiji turned around, and was surprised to find out it was Xiaomu on her own motorcycle.

Xiaomu: Hey Reiji. I am telling ya, that show was fan-TASTIC. That scene where she cut the dinosaur in half? Absolutely amazing!

Reiji: Wha-?! How did you find me, Xiaomu?

Xiaomu: Huh- Oh, that? Well... Tee-hee. It's your scent!

Reiji: ...What?

Xiaomu: I've known you for almost 10 years, i can easily track you down with your scent from however far you may be. Instincts, man!

Reiji: That's just weird, and i never heard of it before. Either way, get off the bike.

Xiaomu: Wha? But...

Reiji: Please?

Xiaomu: Oh darn, alright...

Xiaomu sighed and stepped off her own motorcycle. Reiji then quickly stepped on it and turned around. He checked on his phone to see for the phones results and found that the identity of his target was near Omiya Kusayama in Kyoto.

Xiaomu: What'chu gonna do with mine anyways?

Reiji: Oh, just gonna track somebody down...

Xiaomu: At our day off? But why would you-

Reiji: Shhhh... No talking. Just follow me. We gotta get out of here.

Xiaomu: How can i do that on foot? Why? And last of all, where is YOUR bike?!

Reiji revved the engine of the motorcycle and pointed back at the road behind him of where he came from.

Reiji: It's up there between one of the houses. Now go take it and follow me, alright? I am in a rush.

Reiji then immediately took off on the motorcycle, leaving Xiaomu completely behind.

Xiaomu: Why, he...!

She was a bit annoyed. Xiaomu spitted on the ground and turned around. Slowly walking towards the street which lied in front of her.

Xiaomu: Too lazy to get his own bike...

* * *

It took him around 4 and a half hours to actually get there. It was around 22:37 now.

Reiji found himself in a pretty calm street with only a few regular houses surrounding it. Reiji stopped the motorcycle as Xiaomu stopped right after him next to the brick walls aside the road. Reiji checked his phone and began to follow towards the dot on the map, passing by other houses.

Xiaomu: What did you want us to get all the way here for? Special snacks?!

Reiji: Look, i am not that 12 year old kid anymore. I know what i'm doing. Besides, this will probably be a surprise to you, as much as i hate that fact...

Xiaomu: _A surprise to me...? _What exactly could you mean?

Reiji: Watch... just keep yourself calm, alright?

Xiaomu: Hmph. What could make me possibly so excited from your ideas?

Reiji then stopped in front of the house where the tracked dot on the map ends. It was a basic three-story house with a red roof, a small garage and was surrounded by a brick fence, which was decorated with a few plants near the right side of the house. The small near the wooden door was still burning. Reiji walked up to the wooden door and softly knocked, with Xiaomu standing right beside him. Although Reiji then noticed the TV behind the walls was playing too loud, so he decided to knock again, but much harder. After a few seconds, there were a few voices to be heard from behind the door.

Older Woman: _Go and open the door!_

Younger Girl: _R-right. Just give me a moment...! I have got to prepare for-_

Older Woman: _Who cares if you're famous? You shouldn't be awkward regardless!_

Xiaomu's ear twitched a little bit, as she noticed something was familiar about the younger girl's voice.

Xiaomu: Wait... her voice... is it...?

As steps came rushing from behind the door, the door finally opened. It was Kanda Momo in her pink-white striped pyjamas. Xiaomu stiffened up completely, with her expression in shock. She completely stood still.

Momo: _Yeah...?_

Reiji: Kanda Momo, right? Also goes under the stage-name... _Wonder Momo._

Momo: Yes... E-erm... how did you find my address?

Reiji showed his Shinra Agent badge at her.

Reiji: Agent from Shinra Headquarters, Reiji Arisu. And this is-

Reiji turned towards Xiaomu, to find that she was still completely frozen. Momo scratched her head a bit. As was Reiji

Momo: ...Is she alright? Orr...

Reiji then looked at Xiaomu a bit more in-depth and slightly poked her 2 times in the cheek, which caused her to fall over. She was completely unconscious. Momo was a bit concerned, while Reiji still scratched his head.

Reiji: Nevermind her, that's Xiaomu. She will be fine. She is just a big fan of yours. Maybe too big...

Momo: O-oh... well, thanks.

Reiji: Either way, i wanted to talk to you about something private... Care to go for a walk?

Momo: Oh... you mean you worry about granny overhearing us? Don't worry. The TV's too soft for her on loud volumes anyway. She could never hear us from here...

Reiji: I see... Well, i'll cut to the chase then.

Reiji began to lean a bit closer to Momo to speak on a more quieter tone.

Reiji: Our world is in danger. There is a universal tournament coming up where teams of 10 face off against each other. If we lose or don't participate, we'll all be erased from existence. We need you to join our team.

Momo: Wha? But how do other people-

Reiji: Simple answer to your question: The fact that our world is in danger is kept away from the public. If it makes the news, we won't even know what would break out among the countries.

Momo: Hrm... But what convinced you to come to me for it? I am only known for my own theatrical plays... Maybe movie roles as well, i suppose.

Reiji: I saw your show last afternoon. And i noticed your fight with Amazona wasn't an ordinary stage play... you really were fighting for your life together with Bravo-Man.

Momo: You're right... I was lucky there, honestly. I... I do not know why she acted the way she did...

Reiji: Looking at the symptoms of her behaviour... most likely caused by the heavy air around Shibuya. It is known that certain people couldnt resist against the effects of the fog, hence why the city was closed off.

Momo: Ohh... i see. Still, i do not know if i am the right person for this. I did not even know i really had special powers until today...

Reiji: I am certain that you would be a great part of our own team. You just need to learn how to master your new powers and get stronger. Don't worry. We will help you. At least to start from the basics.

Momo: Hrmm...

Momo pondered to herself for 15 seconds or so... before she finally spoke up again with more confidence in her face. She smiled as well.

Momo: Alright... i'll do it.

Reiji, after hearing this, smiled a little bit. They shook hands.

Reiji (Thinking): _That makes 5..._

Afterwards, Reiji grabbed his phone and opened up his contacts.

Reiji: Okay, i'll keep you in touch on more details. Can we exchange phone numbers?

Momo: Huh? Oh, s-sure...

Momo grabbed her own cell phone and swapped phone numbers with Reiji, as did he. Reiji then turned around and looked once more towards Momo.

Reiji: Well, we will be off again. Remember... do not tell anybody about this, okay?

Momo: R-right. I'll be quiet. Speak to you soon!

Reiji picked up Xiaomu and began carrying her on his shoulder. The two headed back to their motorcycles.

Granny: _**Little Mo! **__Who was ringing the door?!_

Momo: Oh, nobody special. Just a friend from school!

Granny: _This late? Jeesh, this generation..._

Momo closed the door behind her and went back upstairs. Meanwhile back at the motorcycles down the street, Reiji put down Xiaomu on her own bike, as he got on his own and rested for a bit. After a few minutes, Xiaomu slowly regained consciousness.

Xiaomu: _U-urghhh... What happened...?_

Reiji: You met your idol at her own house and fainted.

Xiaomu: _I did...? Wow, you weren't kiddin' that i'd be surprised._

Reiji: Yeah... well, she is a part of our team now...

Xiaomu: Wait a minute... _she is...?_

Reiji: Please do not faint again, or i might have to slap you conscious.

Xiaomu: _Alright... well, i am gonna dream about it when we get home..._

Xiaomu rubbed her eyes and yawned a bit, as she then turned around her bike and went back towards their headquarters. Reiji followed afterwards. As Reiji looked up the street in the distance and saw no oncoming traffic, he then grabbed his phone and began carefully texting Momo while they were on the road.

Reiji texted: "Takaoka Toyama Junkyard, 9 June 9:15?"

She took about two minutes to respond and texted back: "Sure. I got time"

* * *

_**It was now the 9th of june, 2022, 9:15AM**_

Reiji and Xiaomu pulled up near the junkyard at Takaoka Toyama. In the lot, they found a whole bunch of wrecked cars and one small office building of only one storey. It was completely quiet, as the main road next to the junkyard was completely closed off. No cars passed by it at all. Not even any pedestrians.

Reiji: So that's why he suggested this location...

Xiaomu: It's so quiet it almost seems like an invite to an ambush...

Reiji: Well, we always come prepared for it.

Xiaomu: Oh yeah, right...

Reiji held his arm against the Karin's hilt while they were still talking. As they noticed, a white Toyota Camry pulled up into the lot and parked right near the two. To their surprise, Momo stepped out of the car. She was in her casual clothing. Xiaomu started to stutter our of surprise afterwards.

Xiaomu: _M-M... M-M-M-_

Reiji: Glad to see you could make it.

Momo: Yeah... same here. It was hard to make it to here though, a lot of roads were blocked off.

Xiaomu bowed down to Momo's knees and held her head down towards her. Reiji felt a bit ashamed.

Xiaomu: _M-m-my lord... It is such an honor of you to join us on our quest...!_

Momo: Erm... t-thanks...

Reiji: Xiaomu, get back up. She's just an ordinary girl, you're making her uncomfortable.

Reiji immediately pulled Xiaomu back up on her feet afterwards.

Momo: He is right, you can just speak casually to me. No need to worship me or anything...

Xiaomu: O-ohh, okay.

Xiaomu however still took her hand out and shook it with Momo.

Xiaomu: Regardless, we are absolutely grate-ful that you will help us.

As Xiaomu let Momo's hand go, Reiji checked his smart phone to look at the time. It was already 9:17AM.

Reiji: He's two minutes late... Regardless, i didn't call you over here for nothing. So in the meantime, let's see your powers up close, Momo.

Momo: Huh? But how do i exactly do that?

Reiji and Xiaomu awkwardly looked at each other after Momo asked that.

Reiji: ...

Xiaomu: ...You do know she is just an actor, right?

Reiji: I am telling you, she is not. She actually has real strength. Couldn't you notice that yesterday?

Xiaomu: Well... i was too caught up in the show, so i would not know that...

Reiji: _Pfft._

Momo: Mister Reiji is right. However, i... i honestly am not sure how i activated it...

Reiji: Okay, let's try to actually find out how. What did you feel like right before you were able to transform?

Momo: Urm... hrmm... i would say it was... it was like i pulled out the strength out of my heart. And there it all flowed from itself.

Reiji: Well, try to re-enact it like it was just yesterday, okay?

Momo: Okay... i'll try.

Momo clenched her fists and tried to pull her own heart forward full of energy from the inside. However nothing happened. After holding it in for 15 seconds, she tried to catch up with her breath.

Momo: _Huff... huff..._

Reiji: Hrm...

Momo: Alright, once more...!

Momo tried it yet again until her entire face turned red... still nothing happened. She was a bit exhausted.

Reiji (Thinking): _Alright... i gotta test the waters here. Please forgive me for what i'm gonna do._

Reiji stepped up towards Momo and then puncher her with a right hook to the face. Although not enough to break something, it made her right side of the face a bit sore. Xiaomu was completely shocked. While Reiji played it cool.

Xiaomu: _**W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_

Reiji: Testing something.

Reiji then pulled out his flaming Karin and pointed it at Momo. She was still in a bit of pain from his punch.

Momo: _O-owww..._

Reiji: In the face of danger, you should always be able to react. You could have seen that punch coming by instinct.

Momo: What do you mean? I did not-

Reiji: Exactly. _You don't! _Now if you do not act upon this, i will have to burn off at least something, whether hair or skin!

Momo now began to feel something within her heart. The energy within her began to glow, and grow stronger than before as if it was something that easily arises. Reiji lowered his sword and put it back in his sheath. She looked at herself as she noticed it as well.

Reiji: _Do not forget this feeling, and practice to awaken it at command._

Momo: _Right._

Momo then crossed her arms, and another ray of light emerged. She began to transform back into Wonder Momo with her iconic outfit. Xiaomu was a bit mesmerized by seeing it up close this time. Even drooling a little bit.

Xiaomu: _That outfit's good..._

Xiaomu then snapped out of it and then turned back towards Reiji with a rather harsh look.

Xiaomu: Reiji, don't you think you were being too foul on her?!

Reiji softly smiled a bit as he noticed that Wonder Momo was now looking at her own outfit this time.

Reiji: Nah, it had to happen. It was all part of my plan.

Reiji then stepped up to Wonder Momo again, and politely shook hands with her.

Reiji: I'm sorry for being too harsh all of a sudden... but i had to test if this would work.

Wonder Momo: It's alright. I understand.

Reiji (Thinking): _I'm glad she's more easygoing than Xiaomu..._

Reiji: Now, we need to test whether you can easily switch between your form. Try to let go of your powers.

Wonder Momo: O-okay...

Wonder Momo tried to recall the feeling of gaining her power from inside, and then she let loose of it. Surprisingly, it worked. Her armored suit broke off by itself and sparks of light emerged, reverting back to her original state and casual clothing.

Reiji: Remember. Always switch between the two, as your tranformation form could drain more stamina.

Momo: You're right... i kinda feel different when fighting in my Wonder form. As if everything really puts my body on the line.

Reiji: Okay, now to tranform back on command. Try it for yourself. You should know the feeling by now.

Momo: Okay... _hopefully it'll work..._

Momo tried to recall her last feelings of transforming. Although they all stood still for 30 seconds with nothing happening. Xiaomu was biting her nails, as Reiji dropped a tear of sweat. This is the moment where it would define if she could easily do it, or not.

But then... she felt it. She automatically glowed up on her own.

Momo: _I found it!_

Reiji: _...!_

Xiaomu: _?!_

Reiji and Xiaomu were shocked. Momo crossed her arms once more, and transformed into Wonder Momo succesfully on her own this time. He then turned towards her again.

Reiji: Alright. You actually got it! Remember to often exercise this when nobody's around. You would want to shorten the time it takes to switch.

Wonder Momo: Okay.

Reiji: Now then... Onto our next lesson. Controlling your energy.

Reiji checked his phone again to look at the time. It was now 9:26AM.

Reiji: _Still not here-?! _A-anyways, controlling energy. This one is something you should mostly focus on yourself.

Reiji then pointed towards one of the scrapped cars in the distance.

Reiji: You should be able to hit that car from a distance with an attack. I want you to only scratch it.

Wonder Momo: Only scratch it with an attack? Okay, i'll try...

Wonder Momo spread her legs a bit in her current stance and held her hand up. She began concentrating on forming a spinning hula hoop out of her own energy like she did yesterday.

Wonder Momo: _**Wonder Hoop!**_

As the Wonder Hoop became fully formed, the energy began to surround itself across the hoop. The energy coming from it was really big. Xiaomu was shocked and almost fell over from it.

Xiaomu: _Whoa...! Ouch..._

Reiji: Maybe that's a little too big. You don't want to burst out all of your energy into just one attack for an enduring battle royal.

Wonder Momo: W-wait, _a battle royal?!_

Reiji: Oh right, i hadn't mentioned that. My apologies. Keep in mind that endurance is key. Now try to suppress the energy within the hoop...

Wonder Momo: O...okay, i'll keep that in mind. I am gonna try to lower it now...

Wonder Momo held herself back. It took her a while, but eventually within her mind, she found the trigger to suppress and enlargen energy. The energy around the hoop slowly started to become smaller, until it only vaguely glowed.

Xiaomu: And now throw it right at the car!

Wonder Momo: _Alright, here goes...!_

Wonder Momo decided to throw the Wonder Hoop straight into the car. Although it was a bit sloppy and her energy into the hoop became a bit more than she wanted. The Wonder Hoop went straight at the car, and nearly cut the roof in half. To their surprise, Bravo Man just appeared from on top one of the distant cars. With the Wonder Hoop heading straight for him, he was shocked and barely dodged. The hoop then went into the trajectory it was thrown in to the distance and eventually evaporated as it ran out of energy. Reiji noticed Bravo-Man in the distance while Xiaomu was only concerned about Wonder Momo. Xiaomu helped Wonder Momo get back up her feet.

Bravo-Man: _**Whoa ! !**_

Reiji (Thinking): _Finally you showed up._

Wonder Momo: Ugh-! ...D-did i hit it?

Reiji: Hrm... eh, you didn't cut the car in pieces, so you're at least close. Now keep practicing that until the tournament will begin. Also, come up with some handy moves that could work. I gotta go talk to the man there.

Xiaomu: Are you okay, Miss Momo?

Momo: Erm... yeah, i suppose.

Reiji turned around back to Bravo-Man who was watching from a distance and walked towards him. He then checked the time on his phone. It was already 9:30AM. Meanwhile, Bravo-Man noticed Wonder Momo in the distance.

Bravo-Man: Wait, she's here too...?

Reiji: You're late, Mr Hero!

Bravo-Man: H...heh, yeah, i suppose. Gotta come up with excuses to leave my j- err... _i mean, side tasks. _Side tasks, yeah!

Reiji: Don't make that a habit. We came all the way out here for a reason.

Bravo-Man then got off the pile of cars and then landed on his own two feet, facing right at Reiji. He started to speak up a little bit.

Bravo-Man: Let me introduce myself...

Bravo-Man pulled a typical superhero pose, and began to have a speech.

Bravo-Man: As i changed from a regular man to a superhero by the incredible Alpha Man, i can stretch my body parts with ease. I am stronger than any regular human out there.

Bravo-Man switched between poses constantly during his own speech. Xiaomu pondered a bit to herself as she noticed him while he was talking. Wonder Momo then noticed him as well.

Xiaomu: Wait... isn't he the guy from that theater play yesterday?

Wonder Momo: You're right... he is! What's he doing here?

Bravo-Man: And i am one to make sure peace is covered over the entire planet! _I am... The Great Superhero, known as __**Bravo Man ! !**_

The three stared at him in silence. Until Bravo-Man eventually dropped the act.

Bravo-Man: Either way... what is it you wanted me to contact about?

Reiji: An invitation... we need you to help and save our own universe.

Bravo-Man: Huh? Why, i never heard of ours being in absolute danger!

Reiji: Well, this information is kept away from the public... A few days ago, Saya declared a universal battle royal. If we don't play a part in it, we're all done for in an instant. She has the power of multiple universes in her own grasp.

Bravo-Man: Oh... w-well in that case, i would love to play part!

Reiji: Oh... that went easier than expected. _Welcome to the team._

Reiji gratefully shook hands with Bravo-Man.

Reiji (Thinking): _This now makes 6 out of 10 fighters within their team..._

Reiji: Would you happen to have at least a private phone number? I would hate to track you down again, so...

Bravo-Man: O-oh yeah, of course. I got an old cell phone i barely use.

Bravo-Man picked up a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen, and they exchanged their phone numbers on paper. Although immediately after, both Reiji and Bravo-Man could sense something close to them they couldn't see. The two immediatelystarted to face off with their backs against each other.

Reiji: You sense that too, right...?

Bravo-Man: Right... _negative energy near us..._ And one of these energies seems way too familiar...

After this statement, Bravo-Man sensed a flying object thrown him, and immediately caught it by reflex. It was a four-edged shuriken. He then threw it back towards the direction it came from and jumped up in the air. Reiji noticed two girls in the distance up onto the office building's roof. Bravo-Man threw a stretched punch at the two, but they then jumped off, causing them all to land back onto the ground facing towards the two. It was revealed to be Amazona again, and a new girl. She had red, long hair, two tiny ponytails to the side, dark blue armored shoulder pads and chest armor, a light green dress, fishnets covering her thighs and dark purple leggings with dark purple sandals.

Bravo-Man: _Waya Hime..._

Xiaomu: And Amazona _again...?!_

Amazona: I would not be alone in on this. This time i brought a teammate.

Waya Hime: I heard you would be in for it, Bravo-Man... i couldn't pass up such an offer.

Bravo-Man: But why? I already defeated Dr. Bomb. You're free from his grasp!

Waya Hime: I am well aware... But i will not forgive you for one single thing...

Waya Hime slowly grabbed her two sai's from behind and took a fighting stance.

Waya Hime: You punched me right in the face.

Bravo-Man: Well, i had to do it because i couldnt convince you otherwise to let me pass. I apologise for doing it.

Waya Hime: Too late... _You are going to be beaten regardless._

Waya Hime then used an after-image technique and disappeared. During that instance, Amazona pulled up her own sword and began charging straight at the two. But then as Reiji got himself ready, she passed him and Bravo-Man and went directly for Wonder Momo. She was caught off guard.

Reiji: _?!_

Wonder Momo: _Wha-?!_

Amazon went for an overhead swing right at her head, but before she could slash her, Xiaomu jumped right in and blocked her attack with the Suiren.

Amazona: _This doesn't concern you...!_

Xiaomu: You're right. It doesn't, but i'll give her a chance to get at least ready for _**YOU!**_

Xiaomu then kicked Amazona in the stomach and sent her 3 meters sliding backwards. She then immediately began running past her.

Amazona: _Ngh-!_

Xiaomu: Momo, this one's all yours. Do not attempt to kill your own friend!

Xiaomu then ran towards Reiji, grabbed him and ran straight towards the office building. He was confused.

Reiji: Hey, what are you-

Xiaomu: This is between them... Not us. Let's distance ourselves.

Reiji: Okay then...?

Xiaomu jumped onto the roof of the office building with Reiji, as the two began spectating from a distance. Meanwhile, Wonder Momo took a defensive stand. As Amazona again charged right towards her, she dodged her attack, and gave a forceful kick with her right leg into the back, and then with a left punch from the side. As she barely recovered, Wonder Momo then ducked, supporting herself on her two hands, and used both legs to kick Amazona. She went flying upwards pretty high. Afterwards, Wonder Momo quickly got back up on her two feet and jumped up straight towards her. She tried to put all her energy in her left leg.

Wonder Momo (Thinking): _A kick will be enough to knock her out... whatever it may take, i will put some sense back in her!_

As Wonder Momo got close, she then pulled up her leg, releasing her energy within. She then said the following in mid-air while getting closer.

Wonder Momo: _Aki, please return to your senses... __**Wonder... KICK ! !**_

Right as she got close to her, Wonder Momo harshly kicked Amazona in the back of her head with her Wonder Kick. Knocking her out with the brute force of the kick alone. Xiaomu was pretty amazed watching from the roof.

Xiaomu: ...Wonder Kick?! _Oh my freakin' lord, that is __**SO COOL!**_

The two went falling back to the ground. Although since Wonder Momo isn't used to jumping from such heights, she clumsily falled back to the ground to harshly land on her butt.

Wonder Momo: _O-ouuch...! Oomph..._

She carefully got back up and noticed that the negative energy around Amazona completely vanished. Wonder Momo took off her helmet. She seemed confused.

Wonder Momo: _Huh...?_

Reiji decided to get down to the ground to carefully check up on Amazona. She was still breathing, but the negative energy previously surrounding her was entirely gone.

Reiji: _It's gone..._ she doesn't seem to be possessed anymore.

Wonder Momo: _I did it... Although, how exactly did i do that...?_

Reiji: Maybe it's because of the energy she got struck with from you. Either way, she is safe. Only unconscious now, thankfully.

Wonder Momo: I see... hey, Bravo-Man! Do i need to back you up? I owe you from yesterday, after all!

As Bravo-Man landed back from the battle and dodged Waya Hime's slicing from her sai's, he stopped and quickly turned towards Wonder Momo.

Bravo-Man: No, it's fine. I can handle it!

Afterwards, Waya Hime charged towards Bravo-Man. He began to fight her again, starting by throwing a long punch right towards her, but then she dodged by jumping upwards behind his back. She then threw a flaming bottle bomb towards him, which Bravo-Man quickly cartwheeled away from to dodge while the almost the entire lot went up in flames. As he began to face towards her again, she threw a kunai and two shurikens straight at his direction and then used another afterimage technique to give the illusion of ambushing him with them. Bravo-Man sighed a bit.

Bravo-Man: ...Okay then. Bravo Kick!

Bravo-Man then crouched, stretched his leg as long as he could and swiftly slide-kiced in a 360 degree motion to hit all the after-images. Eventually she hit Waya Hime in between all the after-images and made her real self harshly fall over.

Waya Hime: _Agh-! Grrr..._

She then turned a bit frustrated. Waya Hime tried to grab one of her sais, only for Bravo-Man to get up close to Waya Hime and to be immediately disarmed by him. Bravo-Man grabs Waya Hime to make sure she couldnt break free. She tried her hardest to get loose, but she couldnt. After struggling for nearly a minute, she eventually she gave up.

Waya Hime: ...Alright, i give up. You got me.

Bravo-Man: Now promise me you will not fight back.

Waya Hime: ...

Bravo-Man: I hear a bit of hesitation.

Waya Hime: _Okay, fine! _I won't. I just... cannot forgive you, that's all.

Bravo-Man: Okay...

Bravo-Man gently and slowly released her, and let her get back up on the ground.

Waya Hime: Gotta be honest, you haven't changed at all.

Bravo-Man: Neither have you... you're still as arrogant as ever, hehe.

Waya Hime: Well, duh. I'm a cyborg. Of course i am still the same!

Reiji, Xiaomu and Wonder Momo walked over to the two as well to listen in on the conversation between Bravo-Man and Waya Hime.

Bravo-Man: But why did you come after me? You are completely free to do your own thing. You aren't just another henchman anymore.

Waya Hime: Look... i know, i just felt the thrill in fighting against you again. It's what i have been built for, after all.

Bravo-Man: Of course, of course.

Reiji: Wait... who is she, exactly?

Bravo-Man: Oh right... i haven't properly introduced her yet. This is Princess Waya. Or as she casually likes to be referred to as... Waya Hime.

Xiaomu: She's your lover or something?

Both Bravo-Man and Waya Hime were completely flushed after Xiaomu asked that.

Waya Hime: A-although i thought of that occasionally...

Bravo-Man: No... _GOD no. __**I'm married!**_

Xiaomu: Oh yeah, you already said that yesterday...

Reiji softly slapped Xiaomu in the back of the head while not even saying a word this time. Although he was impressed by what Waya Hime could pull off.

Xiaomu: _Owww...?!_

Reiji (Thinking): _Hmm... She could be a great addition to the team, perhaps..._

Reiji: Hey, mister hero.

Bravo-Man: Hm?

Reiji: Since you two know each other well, you go and convince her you-know-what.

Bravo-Man: But-

Waya Hime: Wait, what's all this even about?

Bravo-Man turned back towards Waya Hime and took a deep breath before speaking up again...

Bravo-Man: ...Okay. Waya, all of us are in deep trouble. Like, deadly-trouble. It's the reason we met up.

Waya Hime: And what would that concern me?

Bravo-Man: Does it concern you if i were never exist again?

Waya Hime: What-?!

Bravo-Man: Yeah... So even if you want, you could never go and try to fight me again.

Waya Hime: Goodness... what threat would it be to involve you into such a consequence?

Bravo-Man: In only a few weeks, we will possibly all be erased. However, if you were to join our team-

Waya Hime: _I'm in._

Xiaomu: Eh?

Waya Hime: Whatever it is, i will never let Bravo be killed by anybody, other than myself. Even if i have to... team up with you.

Bravo-Man: Oh, that makes me happy.

Waya Hime: BUT remember... _i just do this for myself._

Bravo-Man: Yeah, yeah. I am aware.

As they were talking, all of them sensed a noticable, yet unknown life energy close by. They all stood on edge aside from Reiji and Wonder Momo, and they turned towards where it came from.

Bravo-Man: Everyone, raise your guards... Something is slowly heading our way...

They all took a defensive stance. As they sensed the life energy came from somebody right behind the office building, they all started to await whoever comes down from there. As it was finally revealed, Amazona showed up right from near the office building again. She heavily yawned.

Xiaomu: _You again...?!_

Xiaomu tried to take a step forward but Wonder Momo stopped her before she even could.

Wonder Momo: Hold on a moment, fox-girl.

Xiaomu: _Did she really just-_

Wonder Momo dropped her stance and calmly walked over to her. Amazona now seemed completely normal, although really tired.

Wonder Momo: H-hey... Aki to earth?

Amazona: _Ngh... yeah, just... just gimme a sec-_

Amazona rubbed her eyes a bit and opened them. She was confused as to where she was.

Amazona: M-momo? Wait... Where am i? Did i accidentally get poisoned with alcohol again? I could've sworn i went shopping in Shibuya...

Wonder Momo: You are sure you do not wanna kill me. Right?

Amazona: _What...? No, of course not... We're friends since second grade, remember? What did i do while i lost my senses...?_

Wonder Momo stuck her thumb up towards the others and smiled. They all stepped up towards her, as she softly waved.

Wonder Momo: It's all safe! She is just tired, everyone. No need to worry.

Xiaomu: _Whew. _Finally...

Wonder Momo: Since i haven't introduced her properly... This is Aki Matsuo. A friend and old classmate of mine.

As Wonder Momo was talking, Aki Matsuo tried to take off her own armor, and noticed that it was permanently stuck to her. She was confused.

Aki: _What...? My suit..._

Wonder Momo pondered for a bit and tried to pull off her own armor... surprisingly, it wouldn't get off either.

Wonder Momo: Weird... wait, so you had real super powers all this time as well? Why didn't you tell me that?

Aki: _H-huh?! _I never even... _what? __**Since when?! **_I thought we were just actors!

Wonder Momo: Don't worry. I'll try to get you out of this transformation and try to explain it... from what i know, at least.

Aki was shocked. As was Wonder Momo. Meanwhile Xiaomu started to whisper to Reiji while Momo was helping Aki out.

Xiaomu: You think she'd be a good member to the team...?

Reiji: I don't know... she has quite a bit of power too, but i cannot definitely say if she has any real talent.

Reiji stepped forward as he interrupted Momo trying to help Aki Matsuo to switch back to her regular state. Momo was already back, but Aki still had some troubles.

Reiji: Hey, um... Aki was it?

Aki: _Hm?_

Reiji: Would you happen to have any real skills in something specific?

Aki: _Hrmm... _i can fence well. It's why i got into theater play in the first place...

Reiji: Fencing? That's a pretty handy thing for combat...

Aki: But hold up, why are you asking?

Xiaomu: Let's ask... how would you feel about using your fencing techniques... for the whole world?

Aki: I don't follow... you're saying i could become widely popular?

Xiaomu: Nah. I mean as in _use it to defend our world..._

Aki: H-hold on, what's this about?

Momo: I'll explain. But, don't tell anybody outside of our group...

Momo leaned in towards Aki and began quickly whispering about what she was told of the tournament.

Aki: Okay... that's making me really nervous.

Momo: Me too, me too... but we need to get a group together and participate.

Aki: Hrmm... well, since you're in for it, i suppose i will tag along, too.

Momo: _Oh thank you, Aki!_

Momo hugged Aki pretty tightly since she was feeling pretty relieved. Leaving almost no room between them.

Aki: _Argh... i-i can't breathe...!_

After awkwardly realising this, she immediately let go. Xiaomu and Bravo-Man laughed a bit at seeing this.

Momo: _**Oh! **__I-i'm sorry-!_

Reiji: Well, either way, i am gonna need your phone number.

Aki: Oh, sure.

Aki grabbed out her own smart phone and exchanged numbers with Reiji. Then Waya Hime realised...

Waya Hime: Wait, what about me?! I do not have any electronic device... Do i just need to waltz right into your homes?

Reiji: _Hrm..._ Yeah, that's a pretty good question...

Xiaomu: Oh right...! Here, take this.

Xiaomu picked up her own old cell phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Waya Hime.

Waya Hime: ...Thank you.

Xiaomu: I do not need this device anyways. His number must be somewhere on that thing, don't worry i only used it for pizza delivery services.

Reiji: Are you seriously just gonna hand over a perfectly working phone for free?

Xiaomu: _Eh,_ why not.

Reiji: Well... okay, that's your choice. Just don't come begging to me when you're out of cash.

Xiaomu: Hey... it's happened only three times!

Reiji: Well in my case, it was never. So you gotta learn how to deal with it.

Xiaomu: Pfff, you're so mean.

Reiji: I-i'm just giving advice. Either way...

Reiji looked at the time of his phone and noticed it was around 9:53AM. As everyone was still around him, he began to speak up.

Reiji: Everyone, i am glad we could make so many decisions as of today. I got ways to contact all of you, so we will all keep in touch. Us two, along with two other fighters i have yet to introduce will search for the last two remaining fighters. For now... we are dismissed.

Everybody split up. Bravo-Man began to grab onto one of the distant buildings and launched himself into the distance. Waya Hime vanished using ninjutsu, while Momo helped Aki get into her own car and then they pulled out of the driveway. But just before they all left, Xiaomu yelled one more thing...

Xiaomu: Anybody willing to spend out a day with me, just yell it!

As everybody stopped just to listen to what Xiaomu had to say, Reiji then pinched Xiaomu in the ear.

Xiaomu: _**OUCH- **__W-why?!_

Reiji: Don't mind her stupid question, we are just gonna go training... Oh, remember everyone. Do not forget to train and exercise to prepare for the tournament. The deadline is the 21st of June! At Shibuya on the spot!

Everybody then resumed to head off again and completely left the area one by one. Xiaomu heavily yawned and stretched her arms.

Xiaomu: _Yaaaaaaawnnnn... _i could really go for some orange juice right now...

Reiji: Look, i'll get one on the way back. Okay? I need to make a call first.

Xiaomu: Riiight.

Xiaomu slowly walked over to her motorcycle as Reiji grabbed his smart phone. He started calling Kogoro Tenzai again.

Kogoro (Phone): Speak.

Reiji: Hey, Mr Tenzai. Reiji here. Listen, i wanted to inform you on our team so far.

Kogoro (Phone): I am already aware. So far you have pulled together: Yourself, your partner, us two, Kanda Momo, Hitoshi Nakamura, and as a surprise you also found Aki Matsuo and Waya Hime. Correct?

Reiji: Right.

Kogoro (Phone): Well, i am proud to say you went at least after some good candidates i had in my eyes. Although Aki Matsuo isn't really shown as a fighter yet, but i can put up an examination within Shinra HQ to test her true potential. Aside from that, now we just need to find the remaining two fighters.

Reiji: Yeah... Can you send me a list of possible candidates soon? Maybe i will run into the perfect two by coincidence, but it's best to be sure.

Kogoro (Phone): No problem. By the way, a small question... would you mind if i send over Mii Koryuji towards your office in two days? She hasn't met any of the other teammates besides me on the team, and i wanted you to properly get to know her.

Reiji: _Hrmm..._

Kogoro (Phone): I know you're not the most social person, but it would really benefit both you and her simultaneously. Trust me.

Reiji: ...Alright, i wouldn't mind then.

Reiji started to walk over to his motorcycle as well while still calling.

Kogoro (Phone): Good. Well remember... _two more to go. _This conversation never happened.

Kogoro hung up. As the call ended, Reiji closed his smart phone, hopped on his own motorcycle and took off in the distance with Xiaomu.

_Who are the remaining two fighters that are going to be on the team?_


	4. Familiar Heroes New Threat

**AUTHORS NOTE: Starting from this chapter, there will be some focus shifts between various universes to show different sides of the story, as well as other characters. Next chapter we will return back to the main one. But for now we're gonna show the side to a rather familiar character from my previous written story... That said, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: Familiar Heroes... New Threat!**

* * *

_Universe 9... it is a pretty familiar world up close, but from afar it is widely unknown by others. That is, until the tournament's been announced. As of today, they still haven't spoken to me about anything from this tournament... only until i just had woken up._

The alarm clock on the nightstand went off. It currently was 12:30 PM. The black-furred dream cabbit with long black ears and white haired ends pressed the button on top of the alarm to turn it off. As he slowly got out of bed, he stepped into his fluffy slippers and stretched a bit. He then walked downstairs to the living room and towards the front door straight ahead to check on the mail. Meanwhile, the radio was still playing from the kitchen to the side of him.

_Kio (Radio): Goooooooodd afternoon everyone, this is Phantomile Radio. With your current host as usual, Kio. As of todays news this beautiful sunny day, there still hasnt been any official plan set fourth towards the invitation of the tournament from two days ago. Man was that pretty dramatic to all of us! It has been noted however that the Commander of Volk City, Leorina, has maybe considered that she would lead the team. But-_

The dream cabbit listened a bit but didn't pay any attention afterwards. He just passed by the kitchen and opened the front door, as he was then immediately greeted by the beautiful sunlight and lightblue skies shining upon Breezegale in Phantomile.

_I will reintroduce myself... I am Klonoa the Second, or Klonoa Junior for short. A Golden Hero and follow-up of my father, who was the Dream Traveler. But that's all you need to know for now._

Klonoa Jr opened the mailbox and noticed an enclosed letter sitting in it. There was no address aside from the frontside of the letter saying "To Universe 9".

Klonoa Jr: To Universe 9...?

Klonoa Jr slowly opened it and started reading through it rather swiftly only surveying over the important details...

Klonoa Jr: "Dear Universe 9... I, Saya, the soon to-" blah-blah, "Have invited your world to participate in the Universal Tournament." Okay, a battle royal apparently... "If your team loses your universe will be erased forever"?!

Klonoa Jr during his reading seemed a bit shocked, but afterwards... He smiled a little bit. He couldn't think as of why, but he felt both uneasy and excited in a while. Klonoa Jr then began to glance quickly through the letter again.

Klonoa Jr: "One team per universe, ten members, for three hours. Deadline is on... the 21st"?

Klonoa Jr folded the letter in his hand and ran back inside to enter his younger sister room, Lolo Junior. She was just reading a book on her wooden desk near the bed.

Klonoa Jr: Hey sis... what date is it? I hadn't checked, so...

Lolo Jr: Oh, good morning big bro. Ermm... it's the 9th of June.

Klonoa Jr then recalled back to what he heard on the radio less than a few minutes ago and pondered a bit to himself...

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Wait... the radio said two days ago? And i remembered getting tired early in the evening on the 6th, so that would mean..._

Klonoa Jr: _Oh crap...! I slept for three days?!_

Lolo Jr: Actually two and a half, but... What's wrong?

Klonoa Jr then swiftly slided back into his own room. He quickly dressed himself in his own casual outfit he normally wears, as well as his scarf. He then ran back towards his sisters' room while leaning forward through the doorway of her room.

Klonoa Jr: Look i got no time to stand around, i have been slacking off a lot. By the way, would you want to join my team of ten? I would really appreciate it if you did, sis.

Lolo Jr: _Join you on your team...? _Wait, what do you mean-

Klonoa Jr: I meant the tournament. Either way, consider it. I am gonna head off now!

Klonoa Jr then quickly sprinted down to the living room and ran straight for the door, taking off to immediately fly as he left his house. He began flying towards Chipple's house up to the north of Breezegale first. While heading there, he tried to put together a list in his head as to who could be a potential member of his team.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _So... ten fighters, who exactly could i put together on that...? Let's see... There's obviously me, Chipple if he's up for it, The High Priestess from above... Maybe dad? Perhaps Guntz could- oh wait, i'm already here._

Klonoa Jr hastily arrived at Chipple's house on the northern side of Breezegale and landed back down onto his front yard. Chipple seemed to be doing push-ups with one hand behind his back while counting, which Klonoa Jr seemed surprised by.

Chipple: Six... Seven...

Klonoa Jr: Oy, Chipple!

Chipple: Who- Argh-! Owowow...

Chipple was a bit surprised and clumsily fell down onto the grass below him because he lost focus. He then immediately got back up and faced towards Klonoa Jr.

Chipple: O-oh, hey Klonoa. Up from your day-long naps?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah, i suppose. Needed myself some long rest since i ran all over the land... Either way, were you just training back there?

Chipple: That? No, just exercises. N-not like i am up for the tournament anyways, if that's what you came for...

Klonoa Jr: Ehh? But i thought you were pretty strong. Remember our first meeting in Ghazzaland?

Chipple: I know you love to fantasize me as a strong fighter, but with all of us at risk? A bit too big of a responsibility.

Klonoa Jr: ...I see... Well, that's too bad. I could've sworn you were pretty strong back then, too...

Klonoa Jr then slightly dozed off and began thinking again about which people would be great fighters for his own team. Although Chipple didn't notice it and started to casually talk to him while he was dozing off.

Chipple: My little brother's been getting kinda irritating towards me and all. So i just thought 'eh, why not exercise a bit to go against this?'

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Maybe Ado? I could ask her when she visits Breezegale again. Leorina's perhaps a good choice too, since she was planning to first. I heard a lot about her from father, but never really seen her fight myself. Although she seems to be good at planning things out from what i have heard..._

Klonoa Jr then snapped back into it and properly faced towards Chipple again as he just finished his sentence.

Klonoa Jr: Look, i am sorry Chips, but i am in a pretty big hurry. You know somebody good for the team?

Chipple: Don't ask me, ask the old-man who built the tower. He knows more than i do about fighters apparently.

Klonoa Jr: Oh, you're right...! How could i forget that? _Thanks Chipple!_

Chipple: Wait-

Klonoa Jr then jumped upwards and took off towards Balue's Tower farther up the north. Chipple yelled towards him before he completely vanished from his sight.

Chipple: Are you seriously considering him?! ...Well, okay then...

Chipple then lied back down and began calmly doing push-ups again.

Chipple: _...One... Two..._

* * *

After flying for a bit, Klonoa Jr landed on the roof's terrace of Balue's Tower. Balue was there lying down in his old built relaxation chair, drinking a few bottles of beer.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, old-timer!

Balue: _Hrm...?_

Balue slowly turned around and pulled up his sunglasses. He was surprised to see Klonoa Jr.

Balue: Oh hey kid. Seems you're finally decided to pay me a visit again, huh?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... look, i actually wanted to ask you if you want to join me. Seeing as nobody has set up a plan and all.

Balue: Join you...? You mean the tournament they've been yappin on about? Kid, i am too old to fight. Besides, it's just a tournament. You could find some better fighters around Jugpot instead of asking me to fight.

Klonoa Jr: But it's not really a tournament... but our future fate. You taught me some of those moves you took from my father. And being old wouldn't matter, you are a great veteran for on the battlefield!

Balue: ...You almost convinced me there. Still, i have to decline. I am sure there are some better folks than-

Balue turned around and headed back to his chair while he was still talking. But just before he could sit and finish his sentence, Klonoa Jr swallowed his words, and then fully said the following sentence trying not to sound ashamed in a rather clear tone...

Klonoa Jr: _**I will give you a dirty magazine! **_If that's what puts the final nail in the coffin for your decision...

Balue then very slowly turned back around and grinned a bit with a dirty smile towards Klonoa Jr.

Balue: So... when do we start?

Klonoa Jr: Let's see... umm... okay, tomorrow evening at my house. We will all come together there and plan out, and other important things...

Balue: ...You better give me that dirty magazine before then.

Klonoa Jr: A-alright, i will. Please don't mention it again.

Balue: Yesss! Okay, see you then! Oh by the way, i have some old friends who were-

Klonoa Jr: Nah that's fine. See ya soon!

Balue: **Wha- hey!**

Klonoa Jr flew off again and wiped off the sweat of his head from embarrassment. This time he flew back towards his own house.

* * *

As he arrived back at their family's own house, he landed on the ground and noticed that their parents' car was parked next to the side of their house.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _They're already back? Where did they even go?_

As Klonoa Jr then walked back inside, he saw his mother Lolo putting groceries on the dinner table while his father Klonoa was grabbing a soda drink from the fridge. Lolo was surprised to see that he was finally awake.

Lolo: Oh, Junior! Good afternoon. Did you rest well?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... more or less.

Klonoa Jr then walked over to his father as he was putting down the can of soda near the kitchen counter.

Klonoa Jr: Father...

Klonoa: Hm? What's up?

Klonoa Jr: Look, about the tournament... would... would you mind to join-

Klonoa interrupted his son mid-sentence rather quickly with a bold answer...

Klonoa: No.

Klonoa Jr: Huh?! B-but you are even stronger than-

Klonoa then put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled a bit.

Klonoa: This one is all yours. You are one of the best heroes out there, after all. If not the best. This tournament is a fight you want to face, not me.

Klonoa Jr then began to smile a bit as well.

Klonoa Jr: I see. Still, why wasn't i woken up earlier? I wouldnt mind getting disturbed during my sleep.

Lolo: But you looked so adorable i couldn't wake you up to suddenly break the news~

Klonoa: That, and... well, you wanted a real challenge to face because it's been too long. Right?

Klonoa Jr: True, i suppose... well, i gotta go and hurry to gather a team before it's too late. Maybe get a goot training session going again soon as well... I have been getting pretty rusty since those long naps.

Klonoa Jr then rushed back upstairs and knocked onto Lolo Jr's door before coming in.

Klonoa Jr: Look, sis, sorry for suddenly taking off, but did you... make a decision yet?

Lolo Jr: S-sure. I'll join you! Sorry for taking a bit too long to decide, but-

Klonoa Jr: Nono, it's fine. I was responding a bit too hastily and all.

Lolo Jr: N...no need to apologise... i just wanted to let Susumu in onto this tournament before we would go out. He hasn't said a thing since yesterday, and supposedly said he went on vacation or something like that less than a few minutes ago...

Klonoa Jr: I see... Well, don't worry. If we both go together and win the tournament, we can make sure that he will survive either way! Now i gotta call Adeleine too to let her know about it, too...

Lolo Jr: R-right!

Klonoa Jr then hugged his younger sister, as he grabbed the cell phone Lolo Jr had grabbed from downstairs in her hands and started to call Adeleine. After waiting for a few seconds, she actually picked up.

Adeleine (Phone): _Who is this?_

Klonoa Jr: H-hey hun, it's me.

Adeleine (Phone): _Klono-Bun?! I thought you were asleep for some while!_

Klonoa Jr: Hehe... i get that a lot. Look i was, but i just woke up this afternoon and found out something rather new... a tournament invitation for our universe!

Adeleine (Phone): _Wait.. did you say your universe?_

Klonoa Jr: Yeah...? I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to team up with us and-

Adeleine (Phone): _Universe invitation... hrm... mine didn't exactly get one._

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Wait, what do you mean with 'yours'? And how come you didn't get one?!

Adeleine (Phone): _Oh right, i do not believe i ever told you this properly, but... i never came from your universe. I am from another. Dreamland resides somewhere completely else from Phantomile._

Klonoa Jr: Ah... that makes sense. I am completely fine with that, but it's just too bad you cannot join our group and fight.

Adeleine (Phone): _I know, i know... but hey, i will totally watch it within your world and cheer you on, despite hearing this all for the first time. What date is it being held?_

Klonoa Jr: Let's see... ummm... the 21st. Be sure to come to Breezegale tomorrow, okay? I will tell you more about it.

Adeleine (Phone): _Alright, i will be sure to visit you tomorrow again. Have a good day, bun~_

Klonoa Jr: Y...you too, have a good day...

Klonoa Jr hung up the call and sighed a bit.

Klonoa Jr: How am i gonna tell her all our lives depend on it...? E-either way, we will discuss about our own team tomorrow evening, sis.

Lolo Jr: A-alright, i'll be there!

Klonoa Jr then handed back the phone to Lolo Jr, ran to his own room and took a piece of paper and a pen with him. He then went downstairs and put the piece of paper on the table while he sat down. He drew a distinction on the paper between two categories: Official members of the team, and possible members. So far he wrote himself, Lolo Jr, and Balue on it by official member.

Klonoa Jr: _Hrmm... Who can i try to convince so far...?_

_Kio (Radio): Oh, it looks like we have received a pretty recent report of a golden hero who went through Breezegale, talking about the tournament and about a team! Now who exactly would this be...? There are only a few out there over the entire world, but in our hometown...?_

Lolo: Hehe~ Seems like you finally gotten the reputation you always wanted with that badge, right Junior?

Klonoa Jr: Haha, yeah... it was a tiring process but also worth it for this very day. Either way dad, can you at least help me a bit on this?

Klonoa: Hm? What is it you need help with, son?

Klonoa walked over and stood right beside the sitting Klonoa Jr. He looked at the piece of paper he had by his hand.

Klonoa Jr: You probably know a few of the people i met before better than I did, so... i wanted to ask you a few questions. Options i had in mind and all... you need to fill me in here until we reach ten, alright?

Klonoa: Sure. Go ahead and name them up.

Klonoa Jr: Okay... I thought of the following... Guntz the Bounty Hunter, although i dunno where he is, and Pango the Pangolin as a start, dunno where he exactly lives either. Both were heroes who helped me defeat Garlen back then, so i figured they would be my first choice. Although i would need to go out of my way to find them.

Klonoa: Mm-hmm. I believe you well on those ones. Next?

Klonoa Jr wrote both Guntz and Pango in possible members on the paper.

Klonoa Jr: Leorina from Volk City. I heard quite a lot about how she brought peace to the entire Volk region by herself, but i dunno, i never saw her fight...

Klonoa: Believe me, you may want to write Tat up with her as well. No doubts about them. These are brilliants in mechanics and as stragetists.

Klonoa Jr: Wait, you mean the two-colored cat?

Klonoa: Uh-huh. She is the sidekick of Leorina, and she also has a few hidden abilities up her sleeve that even I don't know of yet. Also, take in mind that maybe you can ask these two where either Guntz or Pango are. Now, next up...

Klonoa Jr wrote down Leorina and Tat as well in the possible members section.

Klonoa Jr: I thought Emperor Jillius maybe would be a good pick, and so would Hewpoe. He lives one with the Wind Ring anyways.

Klonoa: Maybe Emperor Jillius is a bit too farfetched... Hewpoe however may be able to sneak in as a part of your Wind Ring, so he would not count as a member.

Klonoa Jr: But what if we would be caught?

Klonoa: Believe me, if there was a rule against that i am sure they would've noted it. Besides, he is not exactly a fighter, more of a power source. Take him with you.

A faint voice could be heard coming from Klonoa Junior's Wind Ring right next on the table, which was from Hewpoe himself. He seemed pretty excited about it.

Hewpoe (In Ring): _Oh heck yeah ! !_

Klonoa Jr: Okay, so far... we got 7 official members on our list. I was thinking of going with the High Priestess from the Temple of the Sky as well. What are your ideas, dad?

Klonoa: Hmmmm... I am sure she would be in for it. Knowing what's at stake, she would not mind to fight. Although a couple of prayers to Claire would be needed.

Klonoa Jr: Okay. So, two more to go...

Klonoa: Oh right, do not forget to write down the Prince of Sorrow. He must absolutely be on there. He also spends a lot of time in the Temple of the Sky.

Klonoa Jr: The green Dream Cabbit? But why?

Klonoa: I know you never really interacted that much with him, but believe me... he has massive potential. Plus, he easily goes together with the High Priestess as well.

Klonoa Jr: O...okay then, Sorrow it will be, as well.

Klonoa Jr then wrote down the High Priestess and Prince of Sorrow down as well in the possible fighters. The two leaned back away from the paper a bit.

Klonoa Jr: So one more to go...

Klonoa: Your girlfriend? Oh wait, she's from another universe...

Klonoa Jr: Yeah...

Klonoa: Hrmm... Harlequin wouldn't fit that well either as she isn't so enduring for a long tournament... You already thought of Chipple, right?

Klonoa Jr: He doesn't want to join.

Klonoa: Well in that case, you already know the obvious choice.

Klonoa Jr: I see... Thank you for helping me, dad.

Klonoa Jr picked up the pen and paper as well as his Wind Ring, left the table and went for the front door as he noticed Popka walked inside.

Popka: Yo everyone, i was just takin' a breeze outsid-

Klonoa Jr: _Popka, you're in the team._

Klonoa Jr then poked Popka at his long ear and casually walked outside, noting one last member on the paper of the official list.

Popka: _What in the he- _ya' mean that tournament thingy?! _Absolutely __**NOT!**_Btw weren't ya just nappin' for a few days?!

Klonoa Jr: Yeah, but too bad i'm awake now. Chipple dropped out. Gotta make quick and effective decisions, meet our team members tomorrow evening here in the living room.

Popka: _...Well ya better gimme some biscuits afterwards._

Klonoa Jr: Sure thing, sure thing. But don't bail out on us.

Popka: Riiiight...

Klonoa Jr then hid his piece of paper and pen into his pockets and took off into the sky, flying towards the Phantomile Plains below him. Popka sighed a bit with an irritated look and lied down in his dog bed.

Popka: _I don't wanna go to that tournament..._

Lolo: Oh Popka, pleaaase? Our daughter's in for it too, so just this once. Do it for-

Popka: ...Okay, alright. But for once i'd be one who saves the world. 'member that!

Klonoa: Hehehe... you sure will, Popka. _You sure will._

* * *

_Meanwhile in Makai, Universe 7..._

A woman who looked like a hybrid between a succubus and a vampire with green hair, darkgreen eyes, bat-wings on her head and on her back while wearing a black leotard, somewhat see-through elbow covers with white feathers sticking out of the ends, purple thigh-highs and dark purple knee high boots approached a really dark, underground thick-bricked hallway. The only thing that lit the hallway were some old torches attached against the upper side of the wall. As the woman turned around the hallway, she approached a prison cell surrounded in indestructive glass and bricks. The succubus-hybrid then walked up closer to the cell and looked inside the darkened space. Another voice could be heard from the other side of the cell.

Unknown Voice: _...Well well, if it isn't the almighty 'Morrigan Aensland' from our bloodline... After everything, now you have come back to me, the so-called 'mistake' to you known as Lilith "Genevieve" Aensland?_

Morrigan didn't really respond either way, while another female succubus-vampire hybrid walked up to Morrigan from her side of the cell. This one was smaller, flat-chested, had purple hair and red eyes, as well as red wings. She also wore the same outfit as Morrigan, but her leotard was red, her see-through elbow covers were light-purple, her thigh-highs were blue and her knee high boots were red. She smirked right at Morrigan, although physically she seemed incredibly beaten up.

Morrigan: Lilith, not now.

Lilith: I just want to ask... _Why? _Just to mock me years after my imprisonment? _To remember fondly of what you did?_

Morrigan: That's enough. Turn on a bit more light... we need to talk.

Lilith then walked back into the darkness, created a spark of fire enough to light the entire hallway and prison cell and then sat down against her backside of the prison cell's walls. She looked rather sad... Her bed and nighttable were completely destroyed and scattered across the prison cell.

Lilith: _Now you know what has happened since then, sister..._

Morrigan however, did not seem to show any emotion and then calmly spoke up towards Lilith again.

Morrigan: I did not come here to feel sympathy for you. I instead am here to give you an offer... both for the world and for yourself.

Lilith laughed it off a bit and then stared back at Morrigan. She softly said...

Lilith: You are so desperate that you needed to come back to me, didn't you? _But go on..._

Morrigan: I know you want to be free out into the world again, causing mischief and toy with others. But in the near future we may not be able to live in here again, at all, if we don't do something... A fateful battle royale. I am giving you a chance to come out and fight together with us, free to go afterwards.

Lilith: Why do you trust me on such a task?

Morrigan: I don't. But we need the best night warriors there are, and i figured you at least got something to protect, since i know you well from our childhood... If you do anything against us, i will not hesitate to kill you right on the spot, if you were to accept though.

Lilith:_ ...When will we begin?_

* * *

_Back over in Universe 9, 1:58 PM..._

Klonoa Jr was flying quickly towards Volk City until he reached Volk's City Hall. As he entered the building and walked inside to the wide hall, he saw Leorina standing in the center of the nearly-empty hall as Tat was near the machines on the other side of the building. Klonoa Jr noticed that the floor was cracked and the windows being broken in many different spots. Tat checked on her laptop near the machines as she then indicated a handsign to Leorina.

Tat: Test 1731. _Start!_

Leorina then launched herself upwards with a large blast from her arm cannon, and then switched to an energy beam from her heels to send herself flying downwards. The entire area rumbled as the beam hit the ground and exploded yet again. Klonoa Jr almost fell over from the shock.

Klonoa Jr: _W-whoa!_

Leorina: Hey, watch out! We're doing tests over her-

As Leorina turned around towards Klonoa Jr, she then finally noticed it was him while the dust clouds were slowly clearing up.

Leorina: Oh... it's you. You must be Klonoa the Second, correct?

Klonoa Jr: Right. I believe i first saw you... 2 years ago. Leorina, right?

Leorina: Absolutely. It's nice to properly meet you for once.

Leorina politely shook hands with Klonoa Jr. She put up a pretty genuine smile.

Leorina: Your father and I have known each other well for quite a long time...

Klonoa Jr: Yeah, he told me quite a bit about this 'wonderous sky pirate' and all, hehe.

Leorina: I take it you heard the official news from me declaring on participating?

Klonoa Jr: A bit vaguely since i recently woke up, but i came here for exactly that reason... I want you to join us instead. With Tat participating in the team, too. I have travelled quite a bit, so i know strength when i see it.

Leorina: Hrmm... i cannot give you a definite answer yet, but I have one request before officially becoming a part of your team... Can you maybe spar with me? I have to measure the power scaling between such a fighter as you on the battlefield, as well as refine my own drivers within my body parts. By then i will let you know.

Klonoa Jr: Erm... o-okay. Maybe not now, but perhaps in the evening? I got to get all of the fighters before tomorrow.

Leorina: Alright, i'll be waiting near the Sea of Tears close to the Kingdom of Sorrow, at 5:30 PM.

Klonoa Jr: I'll definitely be there. One more important question though... do you happen to know where somebody who goes by the name 'Guntz' could be?

Leorina: The silver-medaled bounty hunter? Not of the top of my head, but i can definitely look him up in a whim with our technology here in the city. Tat, start up an identification search from our satellite!

Tat: _Riiight~!_

Tat booted up an advanced identification search on her laptop by connecting to the sattelite attached on the moon of Lunatea, which was scanning over the entire planet from afar. After a few seconds or so, results came back up to her. It appeared to be somewhere more up north... Tat glazed over it, and then spoke back up to Leorina.

Tat: Apparently in a bar near La-Lakoosha on the south-western side, _nya~_

Klonoa Jr: Okay, thank you for telling me. Well, i gotta go now!

Klonoa Jr ran off outside the hall and started flying in the sky, heading towards La-Lakoosha up to the north of him.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Alternia, Universe 21..._

Tyzias Entykk was walking down the streets through Outglut to get back to her house during early sunrise, carrying new legal documents with her. The streets were almost empty at this point due to the danger of the sun at daytime. But as she then heard two voices from other trolls coming from around the corner, she quickly began to hide in the alleyway behind the dumpster can right near her, sneakily eavesdropping in onto the two trolls walking by. It apparently turned out to be the gold and olive-blooded assassins, Azdaja Knelax and Konyyl Okimaw coming back from the canyons in the distance.

Konyyl: grr...! why does it seem like i cant get any STRONGER?!

Azdaja: | | | Well for one, you do not really seem to put your body into it all that much. Gotta learn how to pull a punch instead of making a scratch. | | |

Konyyl: because all of it is utter bullcrap and i do not wanna learn. why do we even need to PARTICIPATE IN A TEAM?

Azdaja: | | | Hmph. Who knows. Trizza sent us specific trolls to go "kill for the glory in that tournament" and all. | | |

Konyyl: oh you mean where she mentioned to meet up near that TEMPLE LATER ON?

Tyzias (Thinking): _temmmmple...?_

Azdaja: | | | H-hey, shhh... Trizza's private orders... we do not want others to find out about that. What if others jump in on it because of us? I do not feel like killing more damn trolls this week. | | |

Konyyl: y-youre right...

As the two passed by the hallway Tyzias was hiding in, she slowly walked back over into the street, making sure the two didn't see her. She still tried to eavesdrop on the two as best as she could to gain more info from their conversation until they were fully gone.

Azdaja: | | | Besides, we do not necessarily 'need' to team up with our own team... we can just seperate from them and stand on our own. | | |

Konyyl: wow you are a goddamn GENIUS!

Azdaja: | | | Heh, i know i am. | | |

Tyzias thought to herself for a bit as the two then walked into the right corner of the intersection. The streets were clear again.

Tyzias: hmmmm... how commmme i never heard of this before? i honestly do not have a clue howwww this passed mmmme by, but i ammmm gonna go and see all of it for mmmmyself...

Tyzias with a bit of a confused and curious look on her face from listening in to the two, then began to walk back over to her home in the distance.

* * *

_Back over in Universe 9..._

After flying for a few minutes, Klonoa Jr arrived within the southern west side of La-Lakoosha. As he never really set foot in the western region of the kingdom, he observed the location from above.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _So this is La-Lakoosha's western side, huh..._

After searching for quite a bit, he eventually found a bar in the far distance near the stone bridge across the lake. He flew over there and headed downwards and calmly entered the small building. As he entered, he found himself in a rather wooden interior. He saw a regular bartender behind the counter preparing a drink, as well as Zweegle sitting in the farther corner at the table as he entered the bar. As Zweegle saw Klonoa Jr, he almost instantly noticed he looked very familiar to a certain other fighter he met before and quickly hid his face from Klonoa Jr. He was a bit confused.

But aside from that, there was Guntz on the other side of the counter trying to drag an unconscious body with him away from the bar stools on the counter. Guntz still wore the same outfit as the one he did last time Klonoa Jr saw him, except much cleaner and fixed up this time, as well as supporting a new dark brown cowboy hat on top of his head. As Guntz finally looked over to the doorway, he noticed Klonoa Jr standing there and dropped the unconscious body. He actually seemed rather surprised to see him after two whole years.

Guntz: _Yo, Klonoa!_

Klonoa Jr: Heh. _Hey Guntz!_

Klonoa Jr and Guntz slowly walked over to each other and gave a fist bump.

Klonoa Jr: It's been way too long since i last saw you... how's it been?

Guntz: Eh, like usual. Hunting bounties either dead or alive, gaining money, and overall just doing a rather good service to the world.

Klonoa Jr: So how's it with your medal?

Guntz pulled out his Hero Medal and showed it to Klonoa Jr up close. It was...

Klonoa Jr: Silver, huh? Nice going! I already got my gold back, but i ran over multiple miles for that doing chores and beating up rather minor criminals...

Guntz: I just used to hunt hidden bounties like i always do and i got it up to this. But eh, i don't care about ranks. Just about my job.

Klonoa Jr: Speaking of which, i wanted to request you of something...

Guntz: Hm? A bounty, or what?

Klonoa Jr got up a bit closer to Guntz with his head.

Klonoa Jr: What would you say about... _saving the world again?_

Guntz: The world? Nah, i'm not really that good of a hero for something up to that. I just rather hunt.

Klonoa Jr pulled out one dream stone out of his pocket and tossed it over to Guntz.

Klonoa Jr: Well, that's exactly why i need you. What would you say if i paid back those... 100 Dream Stones?

Guntz: Only 100? Well, that's what i offered from you before, but i dunno. I cannot possibly take it from you-

Klonoa Jr: Oh maybe i misspoke a bit, i meant 1000.

Guntz turned quiet for a bit, now more curious than before. He took off his hat to hear Klonoa Jr better.

Guntz: _...Saving the world you said?_ So how are we gonna save the world this time?

Klonoa Jr: You know of the tournament, right? 10 fighters per universe and all?

Guntz: Oh yeah, i heard about that from time to time...

Klonoa Jr: Well, you are fighting along with us. No need to team up or anything, but we count on you to survive for as long as possible with us. Meet us tomorrow evening at my house so that we'll plan things out. You already know where.

Guntz: Alright, sure thing... But before you go, can you at least help me carry my target onto the bike? This pig of a bounty's really heavy...

Klonoa Jr: O-oh, sure thing.

Klonoa Jr walked over to the unconscious body and carried it on his shoulder back outside with Guntz. As they walked to the side of the bar where the Red Clan is parked, Klonoa Jr just heavily put him down onto the passenger's seat.

Klonoa Jr: _Oomph! _Man, i feel i am getting a bit weaker from time to time...

Guntz: Really? In my regards, i only got stronger since we last saw each other.

Klonoa Jr: Yeah, i noticed. You have become pretty strong! Still, i really need to take some more time to train as soon as i'm done with gathering everyone...

Guntz: Well, i wish you good luck with that. As i am counting on _you_ for us all to survive.

Klonoa Jr: H-hehe... yeah...

Guntz stepped on his motorcycle and revved the engine. But before he decided to take off, Klonoa Jr stopped him for one more thing.

Klonoa Jr: By the way, i have one more question... Do you know by any chance where Pango could be found? I should've asked him or Leo where he lived, buttt... i accidentally didn't, so...

Guntz: Really? Well, it's easy. You remember the temple up north from here that we went to, right?

Klonoa Jr: Uh-huh?

Guntz: Okay, so... then you keep going north, and then more to the east near the sea. Eventually you will find this distinct village. That's apparently where he lives.

Klonoa Jr: Alright, thanks Guntz!

Guntz: Heh, don't mention it. I travel a lot, after all...

Guntz put his cowboy hat back on and tipped it towards Klonoa Jr, and then took off on the Red Clan while heading southwards. Klonoa took out his pen and paper, writing down Guntz in the official member category.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): Alright, thats five now...

As Klonoa Jr then put his pen and paper back, he started to look up more to the north and the east, he could already see the giant pillar leading up to the Temple of the Sky in the distance. He started to ponder to himself on a few decisions...

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Hrmm... Should i first go to Pango, or the High Priestess and Sorrow? Ah screw it, Pango first before i would forget._

Klonoa Jr took off in the air and went flying more to the north-eastern side and past the large forest, until he eventually arrived at the quiet and small village full of Pangolins on the plains. It seems like they were setting up a special festival around the entire village. Klonoa Jr quietly landed in the center of the village and looked around at all the residents and his surroundings for a bit to find Pango.

Klonoa Jr: _Now where could he be...?_

As Klonoa Jr then saw a pangolin which looked very similar to him who was sitting around the center preparing special meals, he tried to pull his attention by poking him from the back.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, Pango-?!

As he turned around, it was revealed to be Borris, the son of Pango. Although Klonoa Jr wasn't aware of that at all yet.

Klonoa Jr: Oh... you're not who i thought you were. My bad. You are smaller and thinner than him, so i dunno how i made that mistake...

Borris: N-no that's fine. Tourists usually confuse us all for one another. Either way, i know the villagers at least somewhat well, so you can tell me who you are looking for.

Klonoa Jr: Okay, um... I was looking for somebody known as 'Pango'. You know of him?

Borris: Oh, you mean father?

Klonoa Jr seemed quite surprised by the fact that he ran into him at pure coincidence.

Klonoa Jr: _'Father'?_ You mean you are his son that he mentioned before?!

Borris: Now that i think of it...

Borris knew something seemed familiar about him and checked out Klonoa Jr from up close for a bit. He came to the conclusion...

Borris: You seem exactly like one of the two other heroes my father told me about in his stories.

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah... i was with him on a journey once.

Borris politely shook hands with Klonoa Jr out of gratefulness. Klonoa Jr's face flushed a bit.

Borris: I never got the chance to thank either one of you for what you did... if it wasn't for you, maybe my father would have never made it back!

Klonoa Jr: _Oh, erm... thank you. _Either way, where can i find him?

Borris: If i remember right, he went up to the forest close by. Probably gathering some more ingredients for the summer festival at our village.

Klonoa Jr: Ohh, so that's what this is called? E-either way, thank you for telling me.

Klonoa Jr then took off into the air and flew into the forest that was closer to the west side near the village. As he arrived in the forest, he noticed that there was almost nothing. Not even any insects or other tiny creatures nearby. Klonoa Jr started to try and find Pango by sensing the closest energy level while traversing through the forest. On his path, he crossed a river with ease and then encountered a cliff after walking towards the sensed energy. Klonoa Jr jumped off of it and then arrived near a dark swamp as he landed back on the ground. After walking for a while more into that specific direction, he finally found a campfire nearby. Pango was sitting there on the other side. Klonoa Jr yelled towards him from the distance.

Klonoa Jr: _Heyyy! ! Pango!_

Pango: _Hrm?_

Pango seemed to be tweaking a bomb. As he then heard the yell from the distance, he turned towards it and noticed it was Klonoa Jr. He was rather glad to see him.

Pango: Oh hey Klonoa! It's a surprise to see you here after so long.

Klonoa Jr: Hehe. Same, same. By the way, what are you doing all the way here from the village?

Pango: Oh, i just wanted to test out one of my new inventions i created while on my way to collect food for the festival...

Klonoa Jr: What's that then?

Pango proudly held up his tiny metal spiked ball he was tweaking with just now, as well as a small remote with one button on it. Klonoa Jr seemed confused about what it was.

Klonoa Jr: A spiked ball?

Pango: Not quite. They're _Compact bombs. _Easily stick to surfaces, and I can even explode them at will with the press of one button!

Klonoa Jr: Ohh... so they're based on your turtle shell?

Pango's eye twitched a bit out of frustration, while he still tried his best to keep his smile and face straight.

Pango: _I... I would prefer you to not call me that. It's Pangolin._

Klonoa Jr: O-oh, right. Heh... i'm so sorry. Still, that's pretty cool. You sure have gotten better over the last two years as well!

Pango: Aw, thanks for the compliment... While you're here, why not come over to my house and meet my son? He'd be glad to finally meet one of the two heroes. Really wish there would've been an official Hero-Day or something like that so that we could've honored your victory from two years ago.

Klonoa Jr: Same. But ermm... I already met your son by accident while searching for you. _That's how i got here in the first place._

Pango: Ahh... nevermind heading back then, why did you come here to me?

Klonoa Jr softly began to speak as he leaned in closer to Pango.

Klonoa Jr: Did you ever hear about the tournament?

Pango: _Tournament...? _What tournament?

Klonoa Jr was utterly surprised. A person who hasn't heard of the tournament yet?!

Klonoa Jr: _**H-HUH?!**__ Okay, that one is new... _everybody i have been surrounded with knew at least one thing of it. Alright, lemme retry then...

Klonoa Jr then came over to the other side of the sit at the campfire to be on the opposite side of Pango. He then cleared his throat and started speaking up.

Klonoa Jr: Ahem. Here is the story... There is a new threat awaiting us all within less than two weeks. A Battle Royal, involving universes against universes...

Pango: A new threat, which is a Battle Royal?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... we're talking about a Battle Royal which puts very existence at risk. Even your own son...

Pango: _No... it can't be...!_

Klonoa Jr: To survive, we need to pull together a maximum number of ten warriors and fight. So I wanted to ask you, will you join our team? Because if we don't fight at all, we won't even get a chance of survival whatsoever...

Pango: This is all so sudden to me, but... I'll do it. If my own son's life is to be at risk, i am willing to do anything to save it.

Klonoa Jr smiled a bit at Pango and stood up again, grabbing his piece of paper to write down Pango at the official members list.

Klonoa Jr: So that makes six... Well, it's settled then. You can let the others in your village know in hope to gain support or not, but that's up to you. Meet me in Breezegale tomorrow evening at my house. We'll discuss our plans by then.

Pango: S-sure... i'll be there tomorrow.

Klonoa Jr: Oh... by the way, do you need help to return back to the village? The road to here on foot seemed pretty rough, but maybe that's just me.

Pango: Ah no, it's okay. I can make it back on my own.

Klonoa Jr: Alright. _See you tomorrow then!_

Klonoa Jr jumped up and flew off, heading towards the Temple of the Sky. Pango thought to himself a bit as he blew out the campfire and headed back to the village on foot.

Pango (Thinking): _If i could even find out exactly where he lives in Breezegale... but i guess it's something i'll figure out on my own..._

* * *

_Meanwhile in Universe 3..._

Ken Masters was carrying a luggage in his arm. He climbed up a flight of stairs to arrive at what seemed like an abandoned feudal-aged castle within Japan as the sun was setting. As he finally reached the top of the stairs, he found himself standing in front of a huge gate and waited there for a few hours while doing a little combat training.

After a while, he finally heard somebody walking up to the stairs. He stopped and looked downward at the stairs. It seemed to be a specific person that Ken was waiting for at exactly this castle.

Ken: Heh, took ya long enough!

Ryu: What are you doing here...?

It was apparently Ryu that he was waiting for. As Ryu saw Ken Masters waiting for him up the stairs, he seemed rather confused and scratched his hair.

Ken: I knew you had to visit this place once more before the big day, so i took advantage of it to finally meet you again. Why not carry a phone with you man?

Ryu: I am more of a traveler-type... Besides, don't you have a family to take care of?

Ken: Well... of course, but i broke down the news to them to enter this new tournament. After all, what good is it to go home and just die from doing nothing?

Ryu: Well either way, i am glad we are finally back here, once again after so many years.

Ryu stared at the castle in the distance beyond the gates, and smiled up a bit.

Ryu: This place feels pretty nostalgic...

Ken: Wanna train like old times? I know you are always up for a good sparring session, sooo...

Ryu: Hmph. Sure thing. _Come on!_

Ryu and Ken faced against each other, and started to fight in front of the feudal-aged castle. Ken jumped upwards towards Ryu and came flying with a hurricane kick. Ryu got himself ready to block the kick...

* * *

_Back in Universe 9..._

As Klonoa Jr had arrived at the Temple of the Sky, he rested out on the railing near the entrance, watching over the clouds below them while the sun was starting to set in the distance. Klonoa Jr was trying to catch up with his breath while watching over the calm, orange sky above him since he arrived.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... pant... I really shouldn't have rushed so quickly... How many fighters have i gotten now...?_

Klonoa Jr slowly began to reach for his piece of paper and began to go through all the party he had members so far.

Klonoa Jr: That'd make eight after visiting these two... yeah, i could've just taken it easier...

Klonoa Jr then decided to stand back up and got off the railing, entering the Temple of the Sky by walking through the main centre right towards the shrine of the temple. He noticed there was a pretty large line in front of the entrance, full of other priestesses and heroes waiting to enter it as well, so he patiently got onto the back of the line and waited. He waited for 15 minutes, as the line only moved the length of three people in a row. Klonoa Jr started to get a little more impatient now.

Klonoa Jr: This is taking forever...

Klonoa Jr checked his old analogue pocket watch and carefully read the time. After carefully deciphering the time of the watch, he was shocked to find out that with the time it took to gather the other warriors, fly up to the Temple of the Sky plus the time he took to rest, that it took him nearly three hours and twenty minutes. the current time on his watch said it was already 5:21 PM.

Klonoa Jr: Crap...! I am gonna be late if this doesn't hurry up!

Klonoa Jr panicked a little bit until he came up with a solution.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Wait... i got it!_

Klonoa Jr then grabbed his golden hero medal, held it up high, made it shine pretty brightly and started to cut the line as formally as possible.

Priestess: _Hey!_ What the-

Klonoa Jr: Sorry, Golden Hero business! It's important. I gotta get through!

Klonoa Jr cut through the line until he finally managed to enter the shrine himself. As another blank-medaled hero tried to walk back out, he stared at Klonoa Jr out of surprise and then casually tried to walk out again.

Klonoa Jr: Hey don't worry, you'll get there too.

Klonoa Jr then turned back towards the other end of the room and walked up towards the throne on the other side, where the High Priestess was sitting. With Sorrow standing right beside her too. Klonoa Jr politely got on his knees on the carpet.

Klonoa Jr: Good evening to you, High Priestess.

High Priestess: Good evening... Klonoa the Second. We expected your arrival for a few days.

Klonoa Jr: Ah that's good, i'll then immediately get to the point. I want to ask you two about the tournament...

High Priestess: I see... so you wanted to ask my adoptive son Prince Sorrow along too, right?

Sorrow: Hm?

Klonoa Jr: That's right... Because I need to gather up everything that helps us survive the best.

High Priestess: Hrmm... very well. We two will be glad to participate within your team. Seeing as even all of our existence is at stake... Although i may need to pray to our lord and goddess above more than i desire for this.

Klonoa Jr: Oh thank you, High Priestess. I am in a bit of a hurry right now, so... Remember, at our house tomorrow evening.

High Priestess: Understood.

Klonoa Jr grabbed his pen and paper while turning around, noting down the High Priestess and Sorrow in the official member section. As he put the pen and paper back in his pocket, he then quickly turned back around to Sorrow to ask one more thing.

Klonoa Jr: Oh by the way, Sorrow?

Sorrow: W-what is it?

Klonoa Jr smiled up a bit as he spoke up again towards Sorrow.

Klonoa Jr: ...I want to see your strength for myself, sometime soon.

Sorrow: Erm... okay. I guess i could show you soon, i suppose.

Klonoa Jr smirked in a light-hearted tone and then turned back, immediately running out of the shrine and exiting out of the Temple of the Sky. He jumped between the open pillars and railing surrounding the temple to head straight downwards. As he was falling downwards, he then started heading for the Sea of Tears' shore by flying over there.

* * *

After flying for a few minutes, Klonoa Jr arrived at the cliff's edge of the mainland, near the Kingdom of Sorrow and Sea of Tears. He landed near the single tree at the cliffside, and walked towards Leorina who was looking over the ocean at the kingdom in the distance. As she heard Klonoa Jr approaching her, she checked her digital watch to look at the current time. The watch directly stated it was 5:31 PM.

Leorina: ...You're a minute late.

Klonoa Jr: I haven't been really training all that well and flew at constant speed to recruit others, so please don't get mad at me for this...

Leorina: Heh, you really are like your father. Being a bit late to the bush, but still getting there on time and providing great results... It's honestly unbelievable I finally have a chance to take a breather from my own city, let alone meet up with you properly out there. I never expected the day would come...

Klonoa Jr: Honestly, me neither. I had never even thought about really getting to know you since the last conflict in the military base.

Leorina smiled up a bit and looked up towards the Kingdom of Sorrow. Reflecting back on the past. How she turned into a cyborg, as well as restoring peace to Volk Kingdom. She then turned back around to face towards Klonoa Jr.

Leorina: Life sure has its ways... The first time i came in contact with your lineage was by your father, known as the upcoming saviour of our world... Although instead of embracing it and seeing things play out, i wanted to take them in my own hand. Fix the world in a rather subtle way... And i never got the chance to properly fight it out against one of you two, aside from a corrupted minded me. It's making me curious.

Klonoa Jr: Same here. So i am also curious as to how strong you really would be...

Leorina waved a sign at Tat who was watching the two from the other side of the tree with her laptop in her hands.

Leorina: You may want to start your calculation tests, Tat.

Tat: _R-right!_

Tat immediately initiated the energy sensor connected to her laptop and started to calculate her entire surroundings with it. Klonoa Jr began to fill himself up with energy in order to push himself to hit limits in his current state. Leorina seemed rather amused.

Klonoa Jr: Well, i accepted your request for a reason. To get to know you a bit better as a person... as well as getting to know you MUCH better as a fighter in a real fight. So let me see what you can do!

Klonoa Jr then started charging at Leorina with a flying punch, which Leorina dodges at reflex by jumping upwards pretty highly. Klonoa Jr follows her, as they started to take the battle into the air. He tried to uppercut Leorina, which she easily dodged. Leorina then followed up with a right punch, as Klonoa Jr tried to block it with both fists. The two then started to exchange equal blows for a while until Klonoa Jr goes for a strong right punch. Leorina ducks to avoid it, following back up with a kick to the stomach, nearly launching him into the Kingdom of Sorrow. Leorina seemed a bit worried about this.

Klonoa Jr: _Kch-! !_

Leorina: Oh crud, the Kingdom. I've gotta stop him!

Leorina then tried to fly over to him as quickly as she could. However, Klonoa Jr caught himself right in his tracks before he could even crash into the building. She was surprised, although quickly changed back to her more serious expression.

Klonoa Jr: _Ngh... _not bad, Leo!

Leorina: Likewise, Klonoa. You are pretty good yourself.

Klonoa Jr then charged right back at Leorina. The two started to clash within the air at high speeds, making as much use of their flight abilities as possible. They then clashed strong fists into each other in front of the sun, with the ocean's water right under them. The environment around them began to rumble a bit, as the water splashed skyward from the sides.

Klonoa Jr: _You really know how to handle your own body in combat...!_

Leorina: _Just because i have been taking care of an entire city does not mean i have been slacking off!_

Klonoa Jr: Unfortunately for you, i haven't been getting that weaker since the world's been at peace either!

They then both retreated from their punch simultaneously and started to exchange punches and kicks with the sea underneath them. The water began to harshly flow. Eventually Leorina went for a hard punch in the gut, causing Klonoa Jr to cough out a bit of blood. She then threw a spinning kick in his face from below, sending him flying upwards really far.

Klonoa Jr: _**K-arghh...! **__Urrgh..._

As he reappeared above the clouds, he still tried to recover from that painful punch in the gut. Just as Leorina then went charging in with a headbutt towards him, Klonoa Jr immediately dodged and sent her flying with a hard kick. As Leorina then recovered from his momentum, Klonoa Jr clenched his fists and tried his hardest to burst out all his anger.

Klonoa Jr: _Huaaaa__**AAAAAARRRRRGHHH**__**! ! ! ! !**_

His fur began to glow yellow bit by bit until his energy exploded. It then completely turned both his fur and energy yellow, as well as his fur more on end. He had turned into his Super Dream Cabbit state. Leorina's face lightened up a bit.

Leorina: Hm... So this is the legendary transformation i have heard about time to time... It's good to see it up close.

Klonoa Jr: I've gotta be honest... i didn't really think i would've needed to push it this far against you.

Leorina: So you've been holding back?

Klonoa Jr: I could sense that from you too... we both haven't taken it that serious yet.

Leorina: Hrm... you better give it all you got this time then. _Because this may get harsh if you don't._

Klonoa Jr: Alright... since you have asked for it. Better prepare yourself for my own strength!

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring, pulled it back and started to charge it up, trying to keep in mind to exactly aim it at Leorina.

Klonoa Jr: Here goes... _**Wind... BEAM! ! !**_

Klonoa Jr then pointed the Wind Ring directly at Leorina and fired his charged Wind Beam at her. As Leorina then activated her Energy Resistor and Artificial Shield within her right arm, she held it up against her body and blocked out the beam while not even moving an inch. Although Klonoa Jr kept pushing to his limit while screaming as hard as he could until the shield broke and exploded. The area went up in smoke. Leorina emerged from the explosion while her clothes appeared to me more torn up. As the two then charged right at each other and began to clash their fists against each other with all their energy stored in it. They almost seemed like an equal match. Eventually their clash caused an explosion in itself, sending the two both flying downwards, crashing right into the ocean below them. Tat was just surprised to see what happened, as the tremoring of the surface finally stopped. After a while, the two then slowly emerged back up from the water and faced off again. Klonoa Jr seemed ready to go at it, but Leorina held her palm up towards Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Leorina: ...That's good enough. Maybe if we would've kept going like this, we could've destroyed the mainland by accident. Besides, i believe we already have enough of an analysis of our battle. I know where the more outdated drivers within my own body finally lie.

Klonoa Jr: Ah, okay...

Leorina and Klonoa Jr flew back over to the single tree near the cliffside and landed onto the ground again. She looked towards the sun which was still slowly setting. It turned quiet for a bit. As she then finally turned around, and decided to speak up again, she said...

Leorina: ...Well... then it's official. _We two will be an official part of your team._

Klonoa Jr's face glimmered with excitement and happiness. Leorina smiled back at him, too.

Klonoa Jr: Really? That's great! Oh thank you so much! !

Leorina: Hm. No problem. To tell you the truth, I had been giving it some thought as to who i wanted to assemble together myself first, but... i figured you would know better since you have been more out there, so i waited until you responded.

Klonoa Jr: Now that makes ten...

Klonoa Jr grabbed his piece of paper and wrote down Leorina and Tat on the official members list. The list was finally complete. But although he seemed a bit happy at first, his smile on his face slowly started to fade away as he looked up towards the sun.

Leorina: ...Something the matter?

Klonoa Jr: Well... i have been feeling a little uneasy since this afternoon. I feel like the concept of such a tournament is rather... strange. How do you think others would feel about this tournament...?

Leorina: You know, you are a strange one for thinking that first, but... that's a good question.

Klonoa Jr: Heh... yeah. I really have been thinking a bit deeper about things since my encounter with Nahatomb. Maybe that is why. Still, this idea of a tournament where peaceful universes go up against other peaceful universes feels rather... brutal. Do you really think other universes are more accepting toward this idea?

Leorina: Who knows... But maybe we can build up a good strategy on that concept.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Hrm... now that i think about it... maybe that's why i feel rather uneasy yet excited at the same time. Thrill from a real threat, but also a threat i don't wanna really fight..._

Klonoa Jr: W-well either way, i will see you tomorrow evening then at our house, okay? We can discuss our plans by then.

Leorina: Sure thing. We'll meet you all there!

Klonoa Jr: Goodbye, until tomorrow!

Tat: _Byeee~!_

Klonoa Jr took off into the air and began flying across the sea to head back to Breezegale. As he completely disappeared, Tat dropped his smile and sighed.

Tat: Urgh, how i hate him though. I will never forgive what he did!

Leorina: Come now, Tat... I know you are still upset about last year, but you don't have to turn your emotions to hatred.

Tat: Hmph. Well, you wouldnt know how it is to be dumped. _Although he is still hotter than ever, nya..._

_With all of the ten fighters finally gathered in less than a day, Universe 9 will set out a plan for the tournament tomorrow... But how will Universe 1 get their last two fighters? And how about the other universes?_


End file.
